Adventures of Me, Amanda A Eunuch and Captain Jack
by Mrz. Sparrow Turner
Summary: Dear Diary, Soo my ex thinks he is Will Turner. Jack Sparrow is here too. Need I say more? xx Francesca NEW CHAPTER 13 finally...A story of jealousy,freindship,rum,tears,love,hate,shame,and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.
1. My ExBoyfriend Claims he is Will Turner

**Summary****- **So, I'm sure you've all read the occasional boring fanfic about how Jack and Will arrive in the future, and yes, this is another one- except it's guaranteed to be better. Francesca and Amanda are two best friends, minding their own lives, when two certain pirates enter them. SO, I'm guessing that _you're _guessing they fall in love, blah, marry, have kids, blah. Wrong. Humour-tears-jealousy-freindship-love-hate-shame-and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Want to see what really happens? Read to find out!the p.o.v. of Francesca, and occasionally Jack, Will, and Amanda.

**Chapter 1-My Ex-Boyfriend Claims he is Will Turner. **

I quietly sipped my tea, listening to Amanda's gentle, soothing voice go on and on. She was sitting beside me, holding my hand, as I felt a fresh batch of tears pour down my face. The sun shone through the glass window, making me squint uncomfortably. I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Cez…he doesn't even deserve you…you're really better off without him!" said Amanda, handing me a tissue.

"I suppose…but why must he be so insensitive???... Too busy with work? Ugh, well I'm busy too, who isn't…How can he be busy anyway…he's already finished filming that stupid Pirates of the Chest or whatever it is ages ago!!" I carried on angrily.

"I agree, what did he say?" Amanda asked the hundredth time.

"I just told you!" I whined. "Said "we should go our separate ways. We really can't be together, I'm always so busy… so are you…maybe we should just take a break" I imitated in a high, sarcastic voice.

"And just what will everyone say…God! People magazine has called me twice already to do a freaking interview. I hate them. I hate all of them, Amanda! I wish they would all go away" I went on.

"It'll be okay" soothed Amanda. "You know what? I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. Forget about him, we'll wear wigs and track pants, no one will know the difference"

"Oh I love you Amanda" I sniffed, as she leaned in to give me a big hug. I admire her so much. Amanda Glisseo had been my best friend ever since we were little. We were both supermodels and we lived in New York for as long as I remembered, and she was always there for me. I have to admit, though I was a bit jealous of her. She had a quiet, happy life, there were no cameras everywhere she went, no pictures of her on the gossip pages. Whereas, I hated my life. Hate being keyword. When you have all the money in the world, you just suddenly realise that life is one big fucking _bore_. That's where I was. If I asked a stranger to describe me it would probably go something like this:

"_Francesca Lint is a stuck up model who gets paid millions of dollars to wear expensive clothes and pose for pictures, attending shows to get free stuff. I think she is an anorexic bitch and one day I will kill her for ever dating MY Orlando Bloom. I'm glad they broke up, she's such a fake" I_ read out loud. "_Hmmmpph_" I added

Or something like that. I scanned the page, pointing at the picture to Amanda. It was in "Famous"- quoted by a "Bridget Wright" Where there was a full two pages dedicated to what people thought of us breaking up.

There was another one.

"_I think she's hot"_ – quoted by a "James Puillous"

I scowled. _That's not even the question you imbecile._

"Amanda I am _not _anorexic!!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Of course not! Come on, Cez! I think she's just jealous coz she's fat!" grinned Amanda, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say to someone! Hi, Amanda, I think you're just jealous coz your fat!" I stammered.

"Cez!! This Bridget character isn't exactly nice- "anorexic bitch?" questioned Amanda.

"I am _not _an anorexic bitch !!!!!!!!!I _hate _Bridget! I hate her!" I said light-headedly.

"Yes, we all hate Bridget…" said Amanda quietly, obviously noticing I'd gone crazy.

I glared at her. She rolled her eyes back.

"Come on Cez! Do you really care what they say? You're never like that! Don't let them get to you, Cez"

"I wont" I sniffed, as she hugged me again.

"You know, all this-" Amanda said- gesturing to the pile of magazines. "- is just rubbish. Its just coz of your breakup- I'm sure if you keep a low profile the next few weeks everyone will be focusing on Paris Hilton's newly discovered mole, soon enough."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, your right…"

"Alright. Listen- I'm terribly sorry but have to go to a freakin' photo shoot, like right now- I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow afternoon, at say 2 okay?" said Amanda reluctantly.

"Aww. Okay- see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"And don't forget the wig and tracksuit!"

I woke up the next morning at sunrise, and turned around, stretching my arms. I screamed. Lying beside me on my double bed, was my ex-boyfriend. He awoke, getting off the bed whilst scratching his head, staring at me confusedly. He glanced around the room a couple of times like he hadn't even seen it before.

I felt my jaw drop. He was dressed as Will Turner in that Pirate outfit he wore in the movie. He had a tiny bit of dirt smudged on his forehead, like he let someone draw it on with a crayon, and was wearing a loose-fitting shirt, a black leather coat and black pants. He even had a pair of dirty boots on, and a sword. Dirty boots! In my bed! _What the FUCK??? _

I couldn't believe this. Of all the bizarre things that could happen in this world- my ex was standing in front of me, dressed in a pirate outfit and was gawking at me like _**I**_ was some kind of an alien. If he was looking at _me _like I was crazy, then I figured I must look pretty retarded.

"Orlando?…How the fuck and _why _were you in my bed. How did you get in this house?!!" I snarled. It wasn't a question, it was more like a threat. I gazed menacingly at him.

"Uh, I can't remember" was all he said. Yep! My ex-fucking boyfriend apparently doesn't know how he got into my house and was in my bed with pirate boots on. He stood there, looking more confused as ever.

"Get OUT, Orlando, now!! Wait no- stay. How did you get in?? Do you still have my key?? Hand over the key now!" I shouted. I was freaked out alright.

"What does orlando mean?" he asked timidly.

I let out a fake laugh. I buried my hands in my face, before running them through my hair.

"Is this all some kind of a funny joke here?" I suddenly blurted. "'Cause I'm not laughing"

"Laughing? Who's laughing?" he said, looking around the room suspiciously.

I inhaled sharply, still glaring at him. My patience was wearing dead thin.

"Miss, if you could kindly tell me where I am…" Orlando said in his innocence.

I completely lost it. I raised my hand and slapped him with as much strength I could muster. He clutched his cheek in pain, frowning at me.

"Miss! I really do not think that was appropriate! I do not even know you, I was just asking for help!" he said unpleasantly.

"Orlando, this is not funny. I'm really glad this is all a great joke to you, but please leave, now…" I said, my voice cracking, tears falling down my face. "How can you be so cruel?"

His expression changed to one of regret. "No, Miss, I never meant to make you cry! I'm sorry, Its just, I would be very thankful if you could tell me…where I am!" he said softly, brushing a tear off my cheek.

I slapped it away. _He breaks up with me and now breaks into my house to ask me where he is? _

_Insane. _

I took a deep breath, fearing that if I didn't help regain his memory I might be sued, or something. "Well…uh where were you last? Can you remember?" I said steadily, calming down a little.

"Well. I remember being at Tia's hut, and she told me to sleep in her bed…since Elizabeth wanted to be alone…" he said lightly.

I breathed in deeply, clenching my fists. "Tia? Elizabeth?? God, Orlando its been _two fucking days_ and you've already managed to get two girls into your bed. What's your secret?" I fumed sarcastically.

He looked as if he didn't understand me at all. "Miss, may I ask what is orlando? And I don't have any secrets…" he said innocently, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Orlando? Oh I forgot to tell you! So silly of me…" I laughed it off. "…It's just_**your name**__!" _I retorted.

"But Miss, my name is William Turner, I'm sorry I haven't introduced already, please forgive me for my rudeness…You may call me Will, if you like" he said kindly.

I had no idea what to do. Orlando or _William Turner…_ had literally lost his mind. Maybe Jerry Bruckheimer hypnotized him, and now he thinks he's that Will character. And _Miss?_ Whatever happened to "Cesca, baby" or "blossom"???

"Alright Orlando-Will…," I said, still refusing to call him "Will" unless I got some actually proof that we were both sane. "So…you were in Tia's bed…" I said humorously, nodding my head with raised eyebrows.

"I was told to sleep in Tia's bed…" he corrected.

"Okay then. _"Tia"_ told you to _sleep in her bed_ and-" I began sarcastically

Orlando-Will butted in. "Miss, you make it sound improper… she merely asked me to… spend the night there before we set sail!" he said.

_Spend the night? As if that sounded more "proper"_

"OKAY. So Tia invited you to share her-" I began again.

"Not "share", Miss, use" insisted Orlando-Will kindly.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. Orlando-Will shut up, looking horrified.

"Okay. So. Tia kindly invited you to have a nap on her bed, She was not in the room at the time, nor did she share the bed with you, she told you to rest, before you "Set sail". Correct?" I managed to say. I was near tears.

"Yes" mumbled Orlando-Will sheepishly.

"And what happened after?" I questioned.

"I woke up…here."

I sighed loudly. This was getting no-where.

"Okay. So then you _**woke up**_……… _In my bed_…" I concluded out loud, before realising how ridiculous it sounded.

"May I ask what is your name, Miss?" asked Orlando-Will timidly.

_Oh god he really has lost his mind. _I sighed again.

"Francesca Lint" I said grudgingly.

"Will Turner" said Orlando-Will, smiling. He held out a hand, which I sort of shook awkwardly.

I thought I was going crazy. Hallucinating maybe. My ex-boyfriend was shaking hands with me, having just formally introduced himself as Will Turner. Yes. I thought it was all too much.

Then Jack Sparrow entered from the bathroom.

I fainted.

**There! Is it ok? It's actually supposed to be funny…is it? I dunno…review peeps! God I am so sick of writing "Orlando-Will" lol. **

**Xx**

**Mrs.Turner**

**Oh wait- gotta do this **

**Disclaimer- **

**I don't own- **Will Turner**, Jack Sparrow, **_Thank __**god**__ I don't own Paris Hilton_**, People, **Famous**, or James Puillous lol he's my boyfriend so I decided for him to make an appearance…**Don't own Bridget..just a friend.._and I don't hate her either lol!_** Don't own Amanda Glisseo. She's my BBF, so should defiantly make an appearance. Luv you Man! (she hates it when I call her that lol) Or Jerry Bruckheimer. **

**Which means I don't own anything, really! Not even Francesca, who is just my name coz I couldn't think of one. My mum owns me. And right now she's telling me to get off the computer and eat my dinner , so ciao!**


	2. Of Bras and Nose Bleeds

**Hey! Here's the second chapter- I altered the story so its a bit different to the actual script- to make it more interesting…so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- don't own anyone or thing**

**----Chapter 2- Bras and Nose Bleeds----**

"Miss Lint! Are you alright?..."

"…Shh, let 'er lie…"

"…Jack! Don't look at her there!!"

"…Wot?"

I heard voices. I feigned unconsciousness just to listen to the rest of their conversation.

" …She is a woman, Jack , not a whore, do not look at her inappropriately !..."

"But Will, me boy, God created us in his image! Surely he would want us to admire a women's body since it is made in his image, I think it rather _inappropriately _of you that you do not feel the need to appreciate God's wonderful body…!"

_True. But no reason to let him stare. _

"…God created men in his image…" I gritted my teeth, ready to punch him out.

"Oh MY! William! What a sexist remark! Wait till the lady 'ears bout this…!" _Yeh you wait, Orlando. Will!_

"I-You know what I mean, Jack. I know it sounds sexist, but I do believe god is a man…" At this I opened my eyes slowly. They didn't even notice me, each were kneeling beside me and glaring at each other.

"Oh my virgin ears! William said sex! S-E-eeeX, SEX!!" yelled Jack, smirking

When Will didn't say anything Jack went on.

"Wellllll I do believe that God is in fact a woman!" Jack, said professionally, clearing his throat. "When I go to heaven I will see his…_her face. _Just imagine all the lovely this God and I would do in heaven…William, heaven is women, therefore God is a woman." Jack concluded.

I couldn't take it anymore. Pausing to think for only a moment I reached out and grabbed two fistfuls of dreads under his headscarf and yanked hard, hoping that Jack Sparrow was somehow Johnny Depp wearing the pirate wig. If Johnny Depp had said all those things…well I don't know.

"Ow! What d'you do that for, woman!" screeched Jack, clutching his head.

Ok. I rest my case. I give up! Will Turner and Jack Sparrow are in my bedroom. And I daresay I believe it.

"Just checking if you're real…how did you uh get here?" I couldn't believe I was talking to the fictional character who was played by an actor I had met recently are the premiere, with my ex, who thinks he's Will Turner.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…you, my pretty luv, may call me Jack…" said "Jack", completely ignoring my question and taking my hand without invitation, planting a soft kiss on it.

Will grimaced, turning to Jack. "Don't call her that" he spat.

"Yeh, Jack. I'm not worth talking to since I'm not _a man" _I glared at Will

Will gulped, looking uncomfortable. Jack smirked at him

"Don't you start, Sparrow! I'm sick of the both of you!" I screeched at him.

"Fine. Ugly luv, then" Jack had the nerve to say, grinning idiotically at Will, still.

"How did you get here?" Will asked, agitated.

"How did you get here?" mimicked Jack

"I asked first"

"And I asked second, what's ye point, whelp?" Jack said._ The weird thing is, that when he says something it actually sounds smart. _It kinda freaked me out.

Will sighed, still glaring at Jack.

"Well. Last thing I remember was your dearly beloved Elizabeth, kissing _me_!" smirked Jack. "No. that's the second last…I remember being eaten from the kraken because of said second last point"

Will looked like he wanted to strangle him. I swiftly stepped between them, facing Jack. I stared menacingly, daring him to say more. He looked a bit uncomfortable, opening and closing his mouth idiotically. I think he felt a bit intimidated, since I was a least a centimetre taller than him. I guess being tall does have its perks.

I got it now. Somehow, both Will and Jack had left off from Dead Man's Chest- _a fictional movie_, and ended up in my house. I had no idea where the real Orlando and Johnny were. I sighed, turning around, to see Will still glaring with hatred towards Jack. When he realised I'd turned he quickly converted to a friendly smile. I rolled my eyes, stepping out of his personal bubble, allowing him to glare at Jack again. I walked across my large bedroom to my bedside table and dialled Orlando's number on my BlackBerry. Something I'm supposed to be not doing.

It rang seven times, before the usual monotone woman's voice came on saying that the person was not available. I groaned in frustration, and dialled again. From across the room I could see Will and Jack looking at my phone as if it were a hand grenade. Will stared suspiciously when I smacked it down, when no one answered again.

"Wots that?" asked Jack

"Oh my cell phone? Its an electronical device that converts sound into electrical signals that can be transmitted over distances and then converts received signals back into sounds" I recited, remembering the time in high school when my teacher made us say it at least 50 times. I proud to say that I remember it

Will and Jack gaped at me like I was talking nonsense. Jack frowned, then rolled his eyes at me.

"Which means?"

"Uh it's something you use to talk to each other without having- wait no um. You talk into it, and the other person on the other erm side can hear you, without having to be next to you- they can be anywhere" I explained hopelessly.

Jack still looked as confused as if I told him that heaven was _not _women. Will looked surprised, nodding. _Thank god! _

"What year is it Will?" I asked curiously, wanting to know if I'd travelled back from time- which was impossible, or it was just him.

"1723" answered Will lightly.

I was shocked. _17_23?? That was like 300 years!

"Noo its 2007"

Will looked at Jack. Jack gave Will a stare as if to say _this woman is mad!_

"Ok. Look around the room, guys- sorry _men. _Do you see anything you recognise?" I asked each. Both Jack and Will looked around the room, surveying my TV, my lamp, air-con, my laptop, a few scattered pens and pencils and other pieces of junk on my desk. Unfortunately Jack went in the bathroom, turned on the shower, the bath and the sink, water spraying everywhere. I heard a few bangs, and saw Jack come out, soaked but looking calm.

"So?" I asked Will, after a bit of exploring.

Will shook his head slowly.

"See? Its 2007 not whatever year you think it is." I concluded.

"Well I know what this is, and I happen to quite like these!" commented Jack lightly, and hoisting his wet self onto my bed. My eyes grew wide, as I shrieked at him to get off, grabbing the ends of his pants and starting to pull, before let go shortly, as he thudded onto the floor.

"Ow!" said Jack on the floor, rubbing his head. "You know, there are more ways to get me pants off…you can just ask?!" said Jack, smirking.

I fumed, slapping him across the cheek. Jack clasped his hands on his face and started cursing.

"Before you say anything, you definitely deserved that." I said angrily. "I've seen the movie and I know what your like, Sparrow" _oops. _

"Muovee?" asked Will, his innocent little brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, _Will _it's what you do for a living, shouldn't you know?" I said, irritated. _Double oops! _

Will looked even more confused, and stopped talking. Jack, however got up from the floor and grinned.

"Whats ye name, luv?" he asked.

I glared at him, refusing to talk. Jack looked uneasy again, and whispered something in Will's ear. Will rolled his eyes.

Jack cleared his throat. "May I please ask your name, miss?" he said politely.

I sighed, before answering "Francesca Lint…"

"How old are ye Cesca luv?" he said, back to his normal voice.

I winced, hearing the shortened version of my name that I used to hear from a certain person that was standing beside Jack. "twenty one…how old are _you _Mister Sparrow?" I asked.

"Tis a mystery you shall never not find out…" said Jack proudly.

"What d'you think, Will? I reckon hmmm…probably a few years short of my dad…but even he doesn't have that many wrinkles…" I asked Will conversationally. Will smirked.

"I'm thirty-two! Do I look that old to ye?" said Jack, offended.

"Ha, that wasn't really that hard Sparrow" I smirked. While Jack sulked I turned to Will.

"How old are you, Will?" I asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-four, Miss Lint" answered Will meekly. I blinked. He was supposed to be 30!!- I remember going to his birthday party just _last month_!! Although he did look a bit younger.

"Huh…okay"

I asked a bit more about Will, even though I already knew about his whole life. I've watched a movie about his life- how ironic. Meanwhile Jack had somehow gone into my closet and was waving around a packet of tampons in one hand and a black lacy bra in the other.

"Wots this?" asked Jack loudly, holding the tampons in between me and Will. Will looked curiously at it, before handing it back to Jack. Jack opened it, and dozens of tampons fell to the ground. He picked one up, unwrapping it, and waved it around my nose.

"It's uh…for nose bleeds. You know, when you get nose bleeds, err you just shove them up and it, uh eases the flow!...invented in the erm nineteenth century…" I gushed, half embarrassed and half furious that I was in this position.

Will and Jack actually looked thoroughly convinced. I sighed, bending down to pick up the tampons. I shoved them in and threw the packet on the bed.

"Whats this then?" asked Will, snatching the bra from Jack and examining it carefully.

"Oh that's a bra. Designed to keep women's breasts in place and to make them look better" I said a bit louder than usual to his face. Will blushed, handing the bra to me.

"Hmm I like the sound 'o that" exclaimed Jack, smirking. Unfortunately I didn't have even energy to hit him.

"Anyway…I have somewhere to go- in about an hour…so erm...i'll fix you guys something to eat and then…yeh…I've just got to change clothes…so just uh stay here" I exclaimed tiredly, realising that I was still in my pyjamas.

I went across to my closet and fished out a pair of denim shorts, white tank top and a bra and then locked myself in the bathroom. My jaw fell as I discovered exactly what damage Jack had done. The whole bathroom was wet, and half of my makeup case was spilled. I picked them up and pulled on my clothes. I then brushed and straightened my hair, washed my face, and put a bit of foundation and mascara on. I dabbed on a bit of perfume and went back into my bedroom.

Jack was leaning on my bed, with a huge grin plastered on his head, looking at last months issue of _Vogue. _Will, obviously having nothing better to do, was peering in next to him. I walked briskly over to them and discovered what they were looking at. It was me. I was wet and waist deep in a dark swimming pool in my bikini. Jack was looking with a hint of jealousy at a topless Adrien Brody next to me, with his arms around my waist, and we were advertising a Gucci perfume.

I snatched the magazine out of Jack's grubby hands, and stuffed it under my pillow, not wanting him to see more than he had already seen. Jack smirked, and turned his attention to me. Both men raised their eyebrows at my outfit.

"Yes??" I sighed.

"Well I 'aven't got a problem with wot ye wearin' but me thinks ye beauty is too much for William to handle" smirked Jack. Will turned to glare at him.

"These" I gestured to my shorts "Are called shorts…women wear them these days…not dresses anymore, so get used to it…and its hot" I explained to them as patiently as I could.

Will nodded, still trying to avoid looking at my bare legs. Jacks eyes, on the other hand couldn't leave them. It was all too much. I escaped the tension by quickly darting back to my closet and taking out a pair of Levi's. I went in the bathroom again and pulled off my shorts and tugged on the jeans, then returned to the room.

"Better?" I asked Will, who just smiled in return.

"Not" pouted Jack.

-----------------------------


	3. Shoes, and more shoes

­ **Hmm, 97 hits and 4 reviews….interesting! lol thankyou anyway to those who did decide to review- they really make me smile! I would love a few ideas from you?? Anyway I'm hoping there will be more reviews after this too because it is the longest chapter I've ever written lol even though its pretty crap and useless- nothing important happens**

i dont own anything- btw "Princes Square" i made up, coz i dont really live in NY, same with "New York Acadamey for Girls" lol just to let you know

* * *

**Chapter 3- Shoes and, more shoes**

I led both pirates into the kitchen, and sat them both on the table, while I looked through the fridge to find something to eat. I sucked at cooking; normally I'd just have lunch out, because I was always out. Meanwhile I could hear the two of them bickering again.

"So if we're both 'ere where's Lizzie?" drawled Jack.

"It's Elizabeth!" snapped Will

"Where's _Elizabeth_?" asked Jack in a childish voice

"I don't know! She was with us in Tia Dalma's place! Where were you?"

"I told ye already! I was eaten by the kraken"

"Wait! I got it! This _must _be heaven! Gorgeous women whoops woman everywhere, now wait a moment if this is heaven then why is the eunuch sittin' next t' me?" murmured Jack, waving his arms around him.

I looked at him with distaste, taking out two packets of stir fry and shoving them awkwardly into the microwave. I then popped open a bottle of San Pellegrino's and poured two glasses and clunked them onto the table were the two men were arguing.

"Drink up!" I said uncharacteristically. I was tired of Jack's constant rambling, I just wanted him to shut up for once. He took the glass and downed it all in one breath. Jack then twisted his face in disgust and spat it out, the contents splattering everywhere. Will and I both looked disgusted.

"gArhh!!! that's _disgusting! _Luv, you got any rum?" chocked Jack, wiping his mouth.

"Rum??? _Rum? _For lunch???" I screeched, taking a piece of cloth and wiping the table. "No, Sparrow, I don't have any rum or alcohol at all so get used to it, its all I have!!" I was furious. This stranger just popped up in my house and is demanding rum! It's good enough that I haven't kicked him out yet. Thankfully Will was behaving, keeping quiet, his eyes darting between us with uncertainty.

"Ye look ravishin' when ye angry, luv" smirked Jack, staring up at me with his kohl-rimmed brown eyes.

I gave up, leaving the both of them in silence. Will sat uncomfortably, gazing at the fridge and the microwave curiously. Jack however, went up to the fridge and began searching through it. He grabbed a bottle of diet coke, and shook it in front of me. "Wots this?" he asked.

"It's called coke, its uh drink" I answered, staring at the numerous amounts of junk tied to his wild hair. I looked at his bizarre attire. He was wearing a sort of loose white shirt- over that was a vest and over that was _two_ belts, tied tightly around his waist, with a sort of worn looking sash dangling from between them. Over that he wore a large leather or whatever it was coat. He had these thick looking pants on and scruffy boots. !! I'd say its about 35 degrees in here... and just looking at him and all his pirate clothes made me feel hot. How could these two pirates still be alive under all that.

"Drink aha! Is it like rum?" asked Jack. He managed to figure out how to twist the lid open. The liquid shot like a fountain of bubbles, and slopped all over Jack's face. "GGAhh!!!" yelled Jack, as it squirted into his eyes. He helplessly rubbed them, which made everything ten times worse.

I burst out laughing, uncontrollably. His dreadlocks were all wet and his kohl around his dark eyes were smudged his white shirt was stained with brown. I couldn't stop laughing. Even Will cracked a smile. Jack frowned, obviously because we were laughing at _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

"Wots so funny, luv?" he said in a low voice, as he placed the half empty bottle back in the fridge and turned back to me. Jack stared at me through my white tank top. I felt invisible, and it was freaky. I'm ashamed to say that he actually looked quite sexy when he was dripping wet.

"Jack, will you stop looking at me!!?" I said warily, taking out the stir fry and spooning it into two separate bowls. I set them down on the table where Will was sitting, and they both ate quietly. I took a seat next to Will.

"So erm, have you figured out what you're going to do?" I asked, watching him inspect the fork with mild interest. Will smiled, looking from the fork to me.

"Well…I don't know how I got here…so I don't know how to get back…and…No." said Will thoughtfully. I returned a smile, grabbing his fork I fed him some vegetables, chuckling at his surprised face.

"You'd better eat up William, I doubt I'll be home tonight…" I grinned, watching him chew thoughtfully on his food.

"And what about you, Ms Lint? I don't see you eating your vegetables!" said Will cheekily.

Hmm. He's right, I thought. I got up and took a fork out of the kitchen draw and sat back down next to him.

"Oh and it's Francesca, _Mr. Turner" _I smiled. I planted my fork in some of his vege's and stuck them in my mouth, giggling like a child for no good reason.

I sneaked a glance across the table, where Jack was sitting, and glaring daggers at us. _Whoops! _I had totally forgotten about him! I cocked an eyebrow humorously at the sight of his unpleasant face.

"What's wrong Captain?!" I asked lightly, trying not to laugh. Jack looked like he'd swallowed something disgusting. He didn't seem to want to answer me, so I left the kitchen for awhile, gathering a few bits and pieces into my purse.

I headed back to the kitchen, and heard the familiar voices of Jack and Will bickering again. I sighed loudly, silencing the both of them.

"Okay, I'll be leaving soon, and- and if you want to stay in this house, then behave, alright?" I lectured. Both men nodded, like little children, obviously because I was addressing them as little children.

"Anyway, erm if I'm not back for dinner, just look through the fridge, and find yourselves something to eat?" I explained, moving over to the oven. "This is the oven, so if you see on a packet it says oven, then this is it okay?"

"Microwave" I said, pointing to it. "Erm, you can watch TV if your bored- it's in the other room…but don't worry I'll try to get back"

I grabbed the phone on top of the fridge and sat between Jack and Will. "This is a phone, if you need me, dial 0495562249 okay you talk through the-?" I told them, whilst writing the number on a piece of paper, but was interjected by Jack

"Wot's dial?"

"Press, Jack. You _press _the number okay?" I sighed.

He nodded. "Okay. Don't go out of the apartment, don't play with fire- defiantly _Don't let anyone in okay!!" _I said. "Don't answer any calls…unless it's me…erm…alright, if it's me, I'll let the phone ring 3 times, them 3 times again- the 3rd time I ring and on the 3rd ring, pick up ok? That'll be me" I concluded, still racking my brains to see if there was something I'd forgotten.

Both men were looking at me dumbfounded, as they registered the information I had fed them. I felt so much like my mum, I wouldn't be surprised if my instincts told me to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luckily they didn't, and I heard a familiar honk outside.

"Okay, I'm going now! And Jack, behave!" I smiled, waving goodbye. The last I saw was Jack's open mouth, ready to protest.

* * *

Once seated in Amanda's car I was greeted instantly by her toothy smile. 

"I knew you'd forget!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes in a humorous manner. I frowned, racking my brains.

"Forget what?" I asked curiously.

Amanda sighed, grinning. "You were supposed to disguise yourself so the paparazzi won't know it's you!" she explained, rolling her eyes again. Whoops! I was so caught up with what had happened in the past 12 hours I'd forgotten.

"And you have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her supposedly "disguised" outfit that consisted of black shorts and a red top. She smiled smugly.

"Well, I knew you'd forget, so I didn't bother" she said expertly.

"Ugh you are unbelievable"

* * *

We arrived at Prince's Square shortly, and the sight of the towering building earned a muffled groan by me. 

"Amanda! Can't we go somewhere different! This place is just so…new and…rich!" I huffed, even though it was my favourite place to shop, I really wanted to just go somewhere different.

"Cez, since you forgot to do what I asked…we can't really do that, unless you want to spend this afternoon dodging cameras, which mind you is very hard to do" explained Amanda, as we entered the building. I sighed as I felt a cool breeze welcome my face. I sniffed the air. It smelled like an assortment of different expensive perfumes. I sighed, wishing I was just a normal person, who could browse around the streets of New York and not get mobbed.

We browsed through the building, and while Amanda spent an hour and half in Jimmy Choo, all I did was sit there, mulling thoughts over my head and wondering if I should tell her about the pirates that had appeared in my apartment. I wondered if she would think I was insane and not be my friend anymore. Nah, Amanda wouldn't do that I don't think, because I'm pretty sure she know I would not be able to survive without her, and if I died it would be her fault.

* * *

"_By mum!" I waved happily as I crossed the road to my new school, New York Academy for Girls. I giggled to myself at the name- it sounded so sophisticated! I was all bubbly and excited when I thought of all the new people I could meet. I studied my map carefully, trying to figure out which direction my homeroom was. _

_I was so busy studying it, I bumped someone. Whoops! She stood there glaring at me. I swallowed. She was wearing this very short white skirt, and a revealing pink singlet and had these 5 inch white stilettos on. She had full make-up on, and big batty eyelashes. I felt like a complete dork standing next to her, even though I was still taller than her. I quickly muttered and apology._

"_Sorry…" I turned to go._

"_Excuse me??" she huffed, flicking her long blond hair over her shoulders. _

_I rolled my eyes humorously. "I said I'm sor-ry!" I repeated, this time clearer and louder and pronouncing each syllable crisply. I gave a friendly smile which she did not return. _

_She gasped loudly as if I just slapped her on the face. I raised my eyebrows, failing to see what her problem was- I just told her sorry twice! I quickly escaped, still trying to figure out where I was. _

_I looked around frantically- two minutes till class! I spotted a few girls who were chatting and laughing amongst themselves. They looked quite friendly, so I decided to try my luck. I ran a hand through my long red curls, smoothed my t shirt and checked that my jeans looked okay. I walked briskly over to them. They were all at least half a head shorter than me! Urgh!!!_

"_Hi! I'm Francesca" I introduced myself, casting a bright smile. _

_The girl with shiny black hair glanced at her two friends, as if talking with her eyes._

_They all smiled warmly. Phew! _

"_I'm Olivia" Shiny black hair replied. "This is Darcy" she gestured to the girl with blonde hair on her right. "And this is Penelope" she pointed at the girl with short cropped brown hair. They all smiled back at me._

"_Great!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Well, I was wondering if you could please show me to my homeroom…err M15…I'm new here?" I asked brightly._

_They exchanged glances again, before Olivia spoke. "Yeaaah, of course! That's our homeroom tooo" she replied sweetly. "Follow us, we're going that way now!"_

_I couldn't help but do a little dance inside my head. Finally! Some friendly people! I followed them hopefully. _

"_Nice name!" commented Darcy, shooting me a smile. "What is it like French of something?"_

"_Oh! Thanks! Yeah…my mum is French and my dad is well American!" I replied calmly. _

_After that we were pretty much silent. I kept trying to make conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say._

_We finally arrived 5 minutes late to a classroom. Penelope pushed open the door and we entered. A bald headed teacher looked up_

"_Ah, there you are girls, take a seat hurry please!" he instructed. Olivia, Darcy and Penelope all took seats net to each other, so there was no space left for me on the same table. I shrugged, unaware that the whole class was staring at me._

"_And who might you be, miss?" asked the teacher curoisly. _

_I smiled. "Oh! I'm Francesca Lint, I'm new here" I told him._

_He frowned, scanning through the role. "Nope, sorry , your not on here, maybe you've got the wrong classroom?" he suggested._

_My grin faded into a confused frown. "But this is M15 right?" I asked slowly._

"_Actually this is M16… your class is the one next on the right" said the teacher grimly._

"_Huh" I exclaimed. I felt myself heat up as I heard a few sneers coming from the students. I turned around holding my head up high and exited the room as quickly as possible. I couldn't believe they lied to me!! I felt like an idiot once again, as I entered M15._

_-----_

_As the bell for lunch rang I packed up my books quietly, wishing for luck. I still hadn't met any nice people, and it seemed lunch was a good time to do so. _

_I watched the groups of girls talking happily to each other as I grabbed a sandwich from the backpack. Everyone looked so sophisticated and rich!! _

_I walked hopefully to a group of girls sitting under a tree. _

"_Hi! I'm Francesca, I'm new here, is it okay if I join you guys?" I asked brightly, wishing for the best. No suck luck though. They all stared up at me, taking in my tall and lanky figure. "Nice hair!" sneered one. "Wow, you're like really really skinny!" said another, smirking. I frowned- was that supposed to be a compliment? They then acted as if they didn't even hear me, carrying on with their private conversations. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I walked away. I really didn't get why people could be so mean! In fact, I couldn't even accuse them of being mean because they didn't even do anything!_

_I smiled lightly to myself as I approached another group. They were all dressed as if they were going to a party. Geez! Don't they know it's called school!_

"_Hey! I'm Francesca! Uerh I like your perfume!" I said hopefully to the girl on my right with long brown hair. _

"_Thanks, it's Ralph Lauren, want some?" she replied. I was so shocked that she even acknowledged me that before I could answer; she took out a little multicoloured bottle and sprayed it in my face._

_I coughed and spluttered, feeling my eyes sting. The group were back to talking loudly, as if I wasn't there and hadn't just been sprayed poison on in my face. I fought the urge not to punch the girl in the gut, and walked away. _

_I sat by a tree by myself, picking at my sandwich. Were they all like this? Oh god, I hope not! Oh well, maybe tomorrow I might have more luck. From the corners of my eyes I could see all of them staring at me. I didn't get what was so wrong about me!! Was it my hair? Yes, I decided. Tomorrow I'm going to die my hair blonde!! I'll be a blonde hair blue eyed chick in no time! I was just about to get up when I heard a voice._

"_Hi, I'm Amanda, can I join you?" _

_I looked up. A girl about my height was smiling in front of me, clutching a sandwich. For a moment I thought it was the girl who I'd bumped into , because she had long blonde hair as well, but thankfully it wasn't._

"_Err, yeh! Of course! I'm Francesca!" I smiled_

"_Don't worry about them…" said Amanda._

"_Who?" _

"_Them! If you just ignore them they'll stop" she said, pointing to the groups of loud girls._

"_Oh yeah…I don't really mind" I laughed. _

"_Are you new?" she asked_

"_Yeah, you?" _

"_Mmm-hmm! I have to say this school is quite the extreme…" she commented._

_I laughed. "Yeh."_

"_It's a bit like my old school, they used to tease me coz I'm really skinny…but I actually eat like a horse" Amanda said comically. _

"_Really??! Same! I mean me too!" I exclaimed. Amanda raised her eyebrows at my sudden outburst. "I mean, well not that it's a good thing, but you know…" I said sheepishly._

"_Yeh , I know" Amanda grinned._

_At that moment the bell rang. I groaned and Amanda giggled. _

"_Come on, race you back!" she laughed, already running._

"

* * *

I smiled at the memory that reminded me what a good person Amanda was. _That's it, I'll tell her! _I thought. _Maybe tomorrow, I don't really want to cause a commotion in the middle of a designer shoe store._ Yes, tomorrow! 

Amanda's voice snapped me back into the real world.

"Hello? I _said _you should get these!" she said, thrusting a pair of gold stilettos about. I studied them.

"Hmmm…I'll take them!!!" I smiled. I didn't even bother trying them on or even acknowledge the price tag. I just wanted to get out of this shoe store once and for all!

I rolled my eyes at the amount of shoes Amanda had purchased.

"What!?" exclaimed Amanda.

"Nothing!?" in an equal accusing tone. "C'mon, Ja…aarh, erm I need to replace some makeup"

* * *

Amanda and I settled in a Chinese restaurant a few hours later, ordering food. I was glad it was this really posh one, and there were few people. I decided to check on Jack and Will. 

"Bathroom, Amanda!" I said quickly and excused myself from the table.

As I reached the bathroom I quickly dialled the number. It rang three times, so I ended the call, did the same thing again and then exactly on the 3rd ring of the 5th call Will picked up

"Ms Lint err Fran-ches-ka! I mean…how are you?" came Wills voice. It sounded a few octaves higher than normal. I heard a faint "Bloody whelp…" that no doubt came from Jack.

"Err, fine, everything okay? How's Jack? How come you didn't call?!" I asked hopefully.

"Well because Jack-" Will began. He was cut off by a loud bang. I frowned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine!! He's fine, we're fine, great!" came Jacks voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! So did you manage to get something to eat??" I smiled.

"Mmm! 'course" said Jack calmly.

"Oh, you sure? Don't lie, Sparrow, I can bring some food back if not!"

"Yes! I mean, no, I'm not sure…because William says he's still hungry so bring some food back to keep the whelp satisfied 'kay?" muttered Jack softly. I heard another bang.

"Fran-ches-ka, I'm not, Jack's just lying, don't listen to-" began Will. I heard _another _bang as Jack took over the phone.

"Cesca forget about the whelp, just bring some food back, savvy?" said Jack deeply.

I smiled playfully before answering. "Alright, but you two behave or I wont! Bye Jack! Oh would you mind handing the phone to Will?" Jack grumpily did so.

"Will! Bye!" I smiled

"Yeah bye franches-ka! Have a nice night!" came Will's calm voice

"Oh and look after Jack, okay?" I whispered, giggling.

"I will, Ms Lint" chuckled Will.

* * *

So, an armful of shopping bags, two containers of Chinese and a couple of credit cards later, me and Amanda said our goodbyes. It was now 11pm and my feet were about to collapse. I waved goodbye warily to Amanda as she drove away. 

I unlocked the door and dumped the bags immediately on the floor.

"I'm hoooome!" I cried, awaiting some kind of an answer.

As I rubbed my sore feet I felt something wasn't right. The lights were all on, but there was no sound. I couldn't even hear Jack's usual rambling. Maybe they were asleep?

I went in the kitchen and set down the containers of food , yawning in the process. I blinked at the sight before me.

Three quarters of the kitchen looked like it had been literally bombed. The whole place was dripping wet with some kind of orange sauce, there were a few open packets of noodles scattered across the floor, some burnt sushi in a pan atop the oven. The microwave was on, and I stopped it, pulling out a bowl of carrots and a few unsuccessfully peeled kiwifruits. A whole packet of flour had spilled in the sink. As I walked across to the sink I stepped on a mushed avocado with my bare feet. I groaned loudly.

The other one quarter looked as if some professional cleaner was hired to clean it as a matter of life and death. It hurt too much to look at the fridge, it was too shiny, like staring at the sun.

After 5 minutes of standing hopelessly at the bizarre kitchen I decided to find Jack and Will so I could ask what the hell happened. I entered through the bathroom and saw Jack lying asleep on my bed and Will snoozing softly on the couch.

I was about to scream at them, when I saw shoes. There were two sets of feet, underneath my bed.


	4. I should win an Acadamy Award for that

_**First of all I have to say a thankyou to all of my wonderful reviewers. They really make me smile and ok you know what, if I go on its gonna get boring so thankyou- **__**Florencia7, **__**Captain Ichabod Rainey,**__**Wicked R, lena-hearts-jack, depps darlin and chocolatelover1229. – I love you all…**__**I know that there are probably a few others that didn't drop by to review- so thankyou for reading it anyway!**_

**Disclaimer- NO! **

**---------Chapter 4- I should win an Academy Award for that---------**

My first intention was of course, to scream. What else would I do if there were two strangers under my bed??! I screamed the time when Will ended up in my bed, and I _fainted _when I saw Jack, so this was no exception.

Except that I didn't.

I thought they were most definitely robbers- who somehow found a way to break into my house. I made a note to myself to kill Will and Jack after I rescued them. Then I began wondering why the hell these two robbers were hiding under the bed. _Think, think Francesca! _I began racking my brains desperately.People hide, so others won't find them. So I figured these two were hiding so obviously I wouldn't know they were there. _Well derr! _

I ignored the little voice inside my head, thinking hard. These two hadn't started pulling their guns out or threatening me to kill me if I told the police- so they must think that I hadn't noticed them! _Yes!!!…No._

_Ugh! _So now that I knew what was going on, I pretended to carry on with what I was doing, as if I hadn't noticed. _Should I call the police? No! Then they will hear me!_

I checked if Will and Jack had woken up. No!! they were both sound asleep…which meant I had to save their arse's _without _letting the robbers know that I was……saving their arse's… _Idiots!_

I decided to call out again, to make sure the robbers think that I still didn't know they were there.

"I said I'm home, what are you guys doing that's so quiet?" I yelled, hopefully convincingly.

_They're sleeping, Francesca. They fell asleep after wrecking the kitchen, leaving you to save them. Why don't you just leave them here? They're pirates; they can defend themselves, just get yourself out of danger! _

_Shut up! _I bit back, trying to think straight. I suddenly thought of a miraculous plan that just might work. But I had to think of the right line to start with.

"You're _asleep?" _I yelled. I god I wish I was a good actress! I wish I'd asked Orlando to give me lessons so that I could use it on life and death situations like this. Then again I never though tand of this would ever happen to me. _Think. Pretend that the robbers aren't here, how would you feel if the two idiotic pirates trashed the place and went to bed?_

I tried my best. "UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'm GONE FOR A FEW FREAKIN' HOURS AND I COME HOME AND FIND YOU TWO LYING ASLEEP!!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, whilst I frantically texted Amanda.

**Aman I hav no tim 2 xplain TIS IS NOT A JOKE cal the cops 2 com 2 my house now! Pls!**

_This has to work, this has to!! _

"GREAT!! FINE!! ALLOW ME TO CLEAN THIS UP WHILE YOU TWO SLEEEP!!!!!!!!" I yelled sarcastically. I checked on the pirates. Will was totally alert, and was getting up, with a guilty expression on his face, and Jack was still atop the bed, looking at me with a baffled expression. I obviously couldn't tell them what was going on, or the robbers would have definitely noticed and would just shoot them, so I continued. Besides, if I told the pirates what was going on I knew what would happen. Jack and Will were going to pull out there swords and start fighting. Jack would pretend to be good, by using his- his _wit _but even before he did that he would get shot, and never know that people don't fight with swords anymore. Will would act all noble and heroic, also pulling out his sword, and then realising the opponent had a gun at his face, and would be shot also. Then, I would start screaming for help on basic instinct, they would shoot me too. So, not a good idea to tell them, I decided.

"GET UP AND CLEAN THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A KITCHEN RIGHT _NOW!" _I screamed at Will, pushing him into the kitchen. I picked up a glass and smashed it on the floor, to show Jack, who was standing there bewildered, to show my point.

"DON"T JUST STAND THERE CLEAN IT UP!!!" I yelled, whilst checking back into the bed room. The two robbers were still under the bed, obviously calm because we hadn't noticed them. I snickered quietly to myself and returned to the kitchen, forcing a mask of rage on my face. _Where the hell are those damn cops!_

I felt I had done enough yelling to do the job. I stood leaning on the doorway, looking furious at the both of them as they worked frantically. Will was awake, scrubbing the floor with determination. Halfway through the came up to me and had the nerves to talk.

"Francesca I'm sorry, what happened was-" he began guiltily.

"Just get back to work" I said tiredly, running my fingers through my hair. _Where the hell are they?_

I fought the urge not to laugh whilst I watched Jack. He looked a helpless case, still half asleep, and trying to copy what Will was doing, but instead he was scrubbing and shining an apple. I had no time to point it out to him.

To my relief, I heard the cops enter through the front door. Amanda was behind them, carrying a worried expression on her face. I ran up to her and we hugged tightly for a brief second.

"Oh my god- ohmygod I was so worried, what's wrong!" she said frantically.

I led her to the bedroom, and pointed to the feet. It was a millisecond before I noticed that the cops weren't even in the room, arresting them. I frowned.

I dashed quickly to the kitchen, taking in the sight before me. The cops were handcuffing Jack and Will. I was so baffled I didn't even see the humour in this ridiculous situation.

"W-what the hell are you _doing??" _I demanded the tall one, who was handcuffing a bewildered Will. Jack was glaring at the other cop who was handcuffing him.

The cop turned curiously to me. "Saving your life! You're very lucky to have call us in time-"

"N-NO no no no no" I shook my head. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bedroom, where I pointed to the two robber's feet. _Idiots! They were still there._

The cop turned red, his eyes widening. "Oh…Marcus, come 'ere…and bring some handcuffs" He crouched beside the bed, holding his gun.

The other cop rushed in the room, carrying two sets of handcuffs, looking confused. Once he realised what was happening, he too pulled out his gun and ordered the men to come out. The two robbers- dressed in black- came out from underneath looking mighty embarrassed, still trying to figure out how I'd managed to get the cops here.

I smirked at the both of them as they were being handcuffed. I walked boldly over to the tall, skinny one, smirking. "So know you know that not _all_ models are dumb" I seethed, before walking back to Amanda, who had been following me everywhere in confusion.

"Well miss, I don't know how you managed to get us here…but whatever you did was brilliant" exclaimed the chubby cop on my left. Both of them smiled before proceeding to leave with the men.

"Goodnight to you" he said, tipping his hat.

They were about to walk out when I heard a loud clearing of throat. I whipped around, to see a very disgruntled Jack, holding out his hand cuffed hands. I stifled a laugh.

"Would you mind… Whoever you are? Jack Sparrow needs his hands…" said Jack impatiently. The cops turned, un-cuffing Jack with a humours expression.

I felt my eyes grow wide with worry. _NO! How could Jack say that he is Jack Sparrow. No no no!!_

"Sorry 'bout that…maybe if you weren't wearing…………what you're wearing…" he gestured to the sword and his hair. "We would 'ave known" he said lightly, chuckling to his friend. Jack was freed, and muttering unpleasantly to himself. I felt myself start breathing again, thankfully they didn't know who Jack Sparrow was…or Johnny De- _What the hell? How could some or even any- cop __**not**__ know who they were handcuffing!!!! _I thought hard, but was unable to find an answer. _Oh well, I'll deal with that later. _

I let out a laugh as Will, who looked like he did when he'd ended up in my bed, timidly held out his hands, waiting quietly to be released.

* * *

"I didn't know you were keeping Johnny and Orlando in you're apartment!!!" gushed Amanda. 

"I-"

"I thought you broke up! And why the hell is _Johnny Depp _here? This is all so weird- what's going on! And why are they dressed as they look in that Pirates movie? And what happened just then? Why-"

"I will tell you if you bloody shut up and _listen_ to me!!!" I said impatiently.

Amanda quieted down, although I could see confusion etched on her face, she was about to burst into another question. I sighed deeply.

* * *

Half an hour later, and I guessed that if I was living at my parents, the grandfather clock would've struck one, I had Amanda convinced she and I were not going insane. I had no idea what Will and Jack were doing. _Probably asleep, _I thought bitterly. 

"So you don't know how to get them back?" asked Amanda yet again.

"No, I've already told you. There stuck here forever, and I have no idea what to do!" I said hopelessly.

"So then where is the real _them…?"_

"I already told you!!!! I don't know, I tried calling Orlando, _twice _but he didn't pick up- Amanda I think this _is…them_, and I was going to tell you tomorrow, but then this happened and- just give me a break will you!" I sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry…just taking it all in. Sorry about your kitchen- but you should have never let them stay while you were gone" said Amanda, who couldn't have been more correct.

"You know what really confuses me is why those cops didn't recognise them…do you have an explanation for that? I mean, okay maybe they're too old to know who Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are- but well, those two idiots still _look _like…err _who they are _so I really don't get it!!"

Amanda knitted her eyebrows together. "Oh yeh! What- I don't get it either…" She sighed. "I don't know!!"

I gave a small smile. My throat was sore and dry, from screaming earlier and then just talking to Amanda. I could just sense that Will and Jack were going to ask some questions later. _Ohh great._

"Yeh, well are you free tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"Just come by around eleven ok? I'm too tired to say another word…" I croaked.

Amanda smiled, and hugged me. "Cez, you go to sleep, heck you just saved your life, not to mention Joh- I mean _Jack and Will's _life! Cez that's gotta be the smartest thing you ever done, I'm proud of you! I honestly wouldn't never thought of that…" she said brightly.

I smiled faintly and we hugged once more before she left. I let out a huge sigh, contemplating what the hell I was going to do to those two bastards.

But just as I was thinking of possibly castrating Jack, I fell asleep, the small smirk still etched on my face.

* * *

**There u go- I hope it was ok! The idea of Francesca's solution just came to me as I was writing this- I wanted to just kind of prove that models are not dumb- and some time later I'm writing a chapter about how **_**some **_**of them eat (well i do anyway ) as well- lol… and I thought it would be boring if it was just the old "call the cops and arrest them thing" Anyway I'd love to here from you guys again soon!!**


	5. The morning after

**Thankyou once again to my lovely reviews- they are a great way to show respect for a writer and they definitely make me write better! Love all of you! Xx**

**I do not own anyone or thing except Francesca and Amanda and the story.**

I woke up to the smell of blueberries. Yes, blueberries.

I warily propped myself against the bed frame, squinting around me. Jack and Will were nowhere to be seen. I got up and didn't bother to dress, since I had fallen asleep in my clothes the night before.

I yawned, fascinated by the smell. I followed it eagerly, as it filled my nostrils. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen. _That's odd, _I thought. _Is a kitchen that's been wrecked by two pirates supposed to smell like blueberries 12 hours later?_

I turned in the kitchen and blinked. It was clean. Actually it was more than clean. It was squeaky new; I could see my own shocked expression in the fridge. Will was crouched beside the oven like a little kid, looking at something fascinating inside it. Jack was slumped in a drunken manner over the table, his head resting on his arms, with a piece of cloth in his hand and snoring softly. It was a whole minute before I registered what was- or _had _happened.

I didn't know what to do- cry or laugh, or collapse in joy or pinch myself. I walked over to Will, pulled him up from whatever he was looking at and hugged him.

"Thankyou, thankyou thank you- you guys did all this? Oh I love you!! Thankyou!" I couldn't help gushing out. I felt like a mother- which unsurprisingly I felt like a lot since these two pirates entered my life.

Will smiled sheepishly, blushing faintly. "Good morning Miss Lint" he said brightly, his quiet voice muffled by my hair.

"Gooood _Morning_!!!" I replied enthusiastically. "Wait, You- Were you two here _all night?" _I said whispered ridiculously.

Will shrugged shyly. "Well…I convinced Jack to stay and help, since you deserve it Miss Lint…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, like he did the wrong thing, before going on. "Oh and I made something for you…"

"You _made…something… _me?" I repeated, my heart warming from his utter innocence, and kindness, and-and thoughtfulness.

Will smiled and bent down, putting on some oven mitts that I'd lost about two years ago and turned off the oven. _He turned off the oven. __**He turned the oven off**__. That must mean he turned it on…_

Will pulled out of it a tray and carefully set it on the bench. I felt my jaw drop slightly. There were about ten perfectly baked blueberry muffins before me, each as tempting as another.

"W-wha…Will!- you you _made these?" _I whispered in awe, taking a muffin and popping some of it in my mouth. It was the best thing I'd tasted since the 100 percent _**non **_fat free chocolate I'd had a week ago.

Will smiled a little, still blushing like a little kid. "Yeh…I made them for you" he said quietly. I nearly melted at his ability to be so cute without even knowing it. I dropped the muffin and hugged him again. _What can I say? He is just a very hug-able person?!_

"Thankyou!!! Oh Will! Wait- how-how did you make them?" I asked, baffled.

"Well…I followed the instructions, like you told me to Miss Lint" replied Will, with a hint of confusion.

"So you're telling me you know how to make blueberry muffins and you can't stick a simple Mac and cheese in the microwave for dinner?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"Well…" began Will, clearing his throat. "What happened was, Jack insisted that he make the dinner and said for me to wait but _I _insisted I make it as well and he uh well we- had this huge argument about it, and then Jack pulled out his sword and erm…we sort of had a uh sword fight erm…about it." He said uncomfortably. "And Jack won…_because he cheated!! _And so I couldn't do anything. After a while Jack still hadn't made anything right, and I said to help, but he wouldn't let me…so I got uh really angry, and I wanted to "use the phone" you…but Jack wouldn't let me because he said he could make food himself" he spat "And then when you used the phone us, Miss Lint, Jack wouldn't let me answer it, but I did anyway…" I smiled at him. "And then Jack kept taking the phone away so I couldn't tell you what was going on…and then of course the kitchen was a mess, and Jack just went to sleep and I couldn't wake him so I decided to clean a bit of the kitchen, but then I was- erm I was a bit tired too so I decided to take a little nap, and then you turned up…and then the rest I've told you, I convinced Jack to stay and help so he did" Will finished.

By this time my jaw had already completely fell, in disbelief. I felt a strong urge to go over to Jack and yank all his dreadlocks off his stubborn-arse head, but luckily I didn't. I closed my mouth thoughtfully. _They had a swordfight about who cooked the dinner?_

"Ok-ay" I managed to say.

Will smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his tiredness.

"How did you do it?"

Will frowned confusedly.

I rolled my eyes. "How the hell did you convince _Jack Sparrow_ to do some cleaning for the whole night?"

Will shifted uncomfortably. "Well I said that I would cook something for him in the morning"

I snorted. Jack was like most of all the other men I've ever met. Food was a man's number one priority. Actually come to think of it, was probably the second priority. Thinking of the first didn't quite appeal to me right then.

I patted Will on the back. "Good job! Now go to sleep, you have three hours and then we're going somewhere" I said happily. From over near the table I heard Jack.

"'ey! 'ow come the eunuch gets a kiss 'nd a hug 'n Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't eh?" exclaimed Jack grumpily.

"I did not _kiss _him, Jack. And it was because of the _eunuch _that you have any breakfast and I'm not hitting you now for what you did" I snapped, leading a wary Will into my bedroom.

Will walked tiredly towards the couch and was about to lie down. I rolled my eyes, grabbing him on the shoulders to stop him.

"Nu-uh Will, Bed. Now" I demanded, pointing to the bed. Will did not argue, and slumped into it and fell asleep.

I smiled slightly to myself, watching Will snooze quietly like a little child. I sighed, turning around to find Jack.

Jack was in the kitchen, playing with an egg beater with great interest. I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to come to me and apologize for being such an ass or at least just say _something_. Jack continued to play with the egg beater. I wondered if he was doing it to annoy me or that he simply didn't know I was there.

By the time he somehow broke the egg beater and it fell apart, I still hadn't decided. He bent down to pick up the remains, and saw me when he was bending back up. Jack quickly whipped the remains of the egg beater behind his back. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stomped over to him.

"Sparrow, you, me- in the guest room- _now" _I said slowly, eyeing him dangerously. Jack only raised his right eyebrow in interest, smirking. Had it not been the current situation, I would've asked him how to do the eyebrow thing, but I just glared back.

"Sure thing, luv" he smirked.

"_Don't _get any idea's Sparrow, we need to talk that's all, and I know what's going on in that sick mind of yours" I retorted. Actually I wasn't very angry at all. I just wanted Jack to _think _that I was angry at him.

"Wot?" challenged Jack mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, which didn't seem to affect Jack at all. I grabbed his arm and yanked him with me, and instead of having to drag him with me, he acted very eager to go.

I flicked on the light in the deserted room and quietly closed the door. I whipped around, glaring at Jack. He didn't seem to notice I was angry at him- for being so- so _him. _

"So I'm guessing ye want me in this _bed_room because ye can't resist me- no worry's, luv, _all _the girls can't resist Cap'n Jack" he smirked.

I decided to control my temper, knowing well that he only wanted to make me angrier. "No, we're here because it's the farthest room from where Will is sleeping. Jack, if you want to stay here in _my _apartment then you are going to have to be a lot smarter."

I tried picturing a "smart" Jack, wearing an Oscar de la Renta suit and a red bowtie, and being handed a noble prize for peace or something. I snorted softly to myself, wondering if I'd ever live to see the day.

"But I spent all night cleaning ye kitchen!" replied Jack

"Yeh?" I huffed. "Well you would be spending _two _nights in the kitchen and _the rest of your life out on the streets_ if it wasn't for Will, who had to _convince _you to clean up the mess _you _made!!" I pointed out darkly, wondering how he was going to wriggle out of _that. _But Jack decided to talk about his ever so favourite subject.

"Why do like the eunuch so much eh? I mean, he can cook 'n clean, but sides from that, he can't really do much" Jack said lightly "if ye know what I mean" he added.

"Wot?" I imitated sarcastically, failing to foresee that he was going to tell me.

"Well,"- Jack cleared his throat- "he doesn't have a-" announced Jack loudly.

"ENOUGH!" I said quickly.

"Ye asked" Jack muttered.

"And how do you know that he is a "eunuch" anyway?" I smirked thoughtfully, eyeing him levelly.

"Well- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" grinned Jack.

"Fine, I didn't know that _liking Will _bothered you so much, but now that I know, he's all yours" I smirked, "but I must admit I didn't think he was your type, apologies, Captain- if I'd known the circumstances…" I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Jack looked quite taken aback, blinking profusely. When he didn't say anything I took hold of the opportunity dearly.

"But I was talking to Will the other day, and unfortunately he says he prefers _girls, _fancy that! Are you sure he didn't freak out when you decided to have a look in his pants? Poor Will, I think you might've scared him, Jack, I think you need to control yourself, slow down a bit just -" I breathed innocently.

"Enough" demanded Jack, still taken aback. But I wanted to see his shocked face for a bit more.

"Oh don't be shy Jack! Society today is _perfectly_ accepting of your kind- there's no need to be modest about it! - I'm glad you decided to come out and tell me it's so-" I gushed on.

"I said enough" Jack grumbled. I felt very successful all of a sudden.

"Fine, we won't talk about your sexual encounters anymore, you seem very frustrated when we do so…besides, I see this is going nowhere anyway…" I said, feigning tiredness. Strangely, it felt good to be so bold with Jack Sparrow- I never thought I'd have the nerves to do so. I felt in control, the fact that I was a millimetre taller than him even counted.

"Luv, we need to get some things straight. First, I am _**Captain Jack Sparrow**_, and I _**like women**_", said Jack firmly, grabbing my lanky arms in frustrated manner. All of a sudden I felt small under his firm grip. _Maybe I went too far? Still, the look on his face was priceless. _

I scoffed, yanking his hands off me. "Ok, ok, see I told you you'd get frustrated when talking about your sexual status, but please, Jack, no physical contact!!!"

Jack blinked dangerously. "Isn't it about time ye stopped, luv?" he repeated slowly

I sighed. "Yeh, you're right, I just enjoy seeing you angry, Jack!" I chirped lightly, walking over to the little bedside table. I frowned, noticing a little bottle of perfume, that had somehow gotten itself out of my perfume bag from the bathroom and into to the guest room, unscrewing itself on the way.

I frowned deeper, trying to remember if I'd ever been in the guest room in the past month. I opened my mouth abruptly.

"Jack? H-how did this get here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, luv you see, I was trying t' find some rum, and this little bottle just _happened_ to be the same colour as rum, and so…" began Jack professionally.

My eyes were wide with disbelief. "Don't tell me you drank this, Jack" I said steadily. The last thing I wanted to do was send a sick _Jack Sparrow_ into the hospital, explaining that the reason he was sick was because he thought my perfume was _rum_.

"I won't tell ye I drank it, luv" answered Jack.

"Did you drink this or not" I sighed, annoyed.

Jack laughed. "Nay! Its smells disgustin' not like rum 't all!" exclaimed Jack. I felt relieved, setting down the bottle.

"Alright, Jack- just stop being so annoying all the time ok? Look- ok you didn't even bother thanking me for saving your precious life! How about that huh? And-"

Jack looked offended. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't need _saving!_" he scoffed outrageously.

I rolled my eyes. "OK. Fine- but tell me, _Captain Jack _Sparrow, what's the first thing you'd do if someone attacked you?" I asked pointedly.

Jack frowned, like I'd asked him what his name was again or something. "Take out me sword 'n kill them o' course!" he said proudly, waving his hands about.

"Exactly, Jack, except that it's now the 21st century and people who want to kill and rob you don't fight with swords, they take out a gun and pull the trigger" I said sarcastically.

"Aye, I have a gun as well!" said Jack, thrusting his pistol on front of me, failing to see my point.

I sighed heavily. "Didn't you just say that the first thing you'd do is take out your sword?" I pointed out tiredly.

"Oh" grunted Jack. "Well, then luv, Thank ye for saving me life- do I get a hug now?" he added genuinely, smiling. I rolled my eyes, not being able to tell if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, you get a hug" I laughed. I felt his heavy dreadlocks tickle my chin. Jack Sparrow smelt like a mixture of rum, salt, sugar, spices and something else I couldn't identify. I felt drowned against all of his heavy clothing and bits and pieces.

I rolled my eyes yet again as we broke away, at his idiotic grin. "Rest, Jack, we're going shopping soon"

Jack frowned. "Shopping?"

"Yep! We obviously need to buy some things for you and Will- so you both look more like normal people and not pirates" I replied.

"Buy? Spend? Hmm like the sound o' that! Are we going to buy rum?" asked Jack like a little kid.

"Yes, Jack. I will buy you rum." I said, wondering why the hell Jack would think that buying rum would make them both look like civilians. I wondered why I bothered telling Jack so many things, and saying so many words when he simply didn't even listen to me.

"Really?" exclaimed Jack excitedly.

"No, Jack. Not really."

**Yep, that was an in between chapter but I figured that a conversation between Jack and Francesca was important- even though it was about nothing. Please kindly review- it makes me write heaps better. **

**xx **


	6. How to open a designer balloon

**Also (sorry) i have to add that i will not being updating sooner like i always do, because i am very busy right now. Sorry! Just had to add that in in case you guys think im dead or what**

**Wow more than 1000 hits and 15 reviews!! Lol. – but I am soo over begging people for reviews its so silly and childish. As long as I know there are people out there reading this I'm happy enough. Hmm, from what I heard, ppl actually think this story is funny, so I am very sorry to say that the first half of this chapter is very long and boring- but is important nonetheless- and the last half Amanda said is "lol", so I'll see how you like it. And you also have to remind yourselves that I received a B in Writing last year- so I am not really a good author- but this site has definitely made me better- I got an A this term! **

**have to add this in whoops! i don't own anything mentioned in here execpt the actual story and Amanda and Francesca.**

**Also I would like to thank my lovely reviewers especially Florencia7 for sticking to ****every ****chapter- amazing. Thankyou to my readers as well!**

**T to be safe, lol a little sexual reference but when is anything funny without it??**

**And, any suggestions of what you think could happen later on are welcome. I have a basic plot, but help from you guys would be great **

**Chapter 6- How to open a designer balloon **

"CESCA PLEASE STOP THAT NOISE IT'S HURTIN' ME EARS!!!" hollered Jack, his voice ringing through the apartment. I frowned, switching off my ipod, to see what Jack was yelling about. Jack came running to me frantically.

"Cesca? Can ye hear that luv?? Turn it off!!" he whined loudly. I heard it- it was the doorbell. I gasped, chucking my ipod on the sofa as I stood up.

"Jack?? How long has that been going on?" I asked frantically as I rushed over to the door.

"Wot?" said Jack, following me. "I don't know- bloody long enough! I'm goin' deaf here! Shut it off please Cesca!" he complained.

"Shit! Why didn't you answer the door you imbecile!!!" I screeched at him, searching for my keys while the doorbell rang continuously. I unlocked the door- facing a very disgruntled and worried Amanda. I raised my eyes slightly at her chosen outfit. She had on these massive sunglasses that covered half her face, and a large baseball cap nestled on her blonde hair.

"What the hell?? I've been ringing this bloody door for 5 minutes!!!! What's wrong- all I could hear was Jack shouting is everything ok- oh my god I was so worried why didn't you answer the door!!!" gushed Amanda angrily.

"I was listening to my ipod sorry! Jack should've answered the door anyway" I complained, glaring at Jack.

"I've been telling ye to stop it- ye wouldn't listen!" whined Jack.

I sighed. "Yeh, your right I couldn't hear you sorry- anyway next time you hear it just answer the bloody door!" I smiled apologetically to Amanda, who rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing that you want me to accompany you to come shopping for some stuff for the pirates?" she asked. I gaped.

"Y-yes…how did you know??" I spluttered. Amanda just smirked knowingly back. "Ok, I'll go wake Will" I quipped.

I walked over to my bedroom and tapped Will on the shoulder. He stirred, still eyes closed

"Shut up Jack" he murmured. I rolled my eyes, tapping him again.

"Jack, if you don't go away I'm going to-"

"It's Francesca and I'm telling you to wake up- were going somewhere" I offered, pulling on a strand of brown hair.

Will opened his eyes and squinted. "Oh" he blushed. He got off the bed warily and scratched his head. "Where are we going?" he smiled.

I didn't answer, going through my wardrobe; I chucked a black t-shirt to Will, who looked at it curiously. I rolled my eyes again. "Put it on Will- it's so you don't look like a pirate"

With a smile, I left the room to where Jack and Amanda were talking. "Ready? Where's Will?" she asked.

"Changing" I grunted, looking over to Jack. "Oh god, Amanda I don't have anything for Jack- everyone's going to recognise him!" I said, frowning.

"Well what's Will wearing?" she asked.

"Oh- I found one of Orlando's t-shirts in my wardrobe" I muttered. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Hang on- remember how those two cops didn't recognise them?" mused Amanda.

"Yes?"

"Well- I dunno maybe no-one knows about them or something- search Google!" suggested Amanda.

I frowned, realising Amanda was right. I went over to the coffee table and turned on my laptop, just in time to see Will walk out of the bedroom with a very amused look on his face. The black t-shirt looked good on him- but he seemed out of place.

As soon as my laptop was on, I went on Google and typed in "Jack Sparrow" Amanda peered in over me, and so did Jack and Will. I suddenly closed the lid abruptly.

"Will? Jack? Do you think you can go somewhere? I don't think you should see this" I asked, smiling. Will obeyed, and walked away to begin studying the television. Jack, however remained where he was, gazing at the laptop interestingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Jack" I smirked. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jack's face when I showed him ten pages of himself on the net.

I opened the lid, and gaped.

_No results_

"No results?'" I said, my voice a few octaves higher, to Amanda. She had the same shocked look on her face.

I gulped, blinking. "Try Johnny Depp" rushed Amanda, frowning. Jack was looking between the both of us, having no idea what was going on.

"Who's this Johnny bloke?" he asked loudly.

"You" muttered Amanda distractedly.

"But I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow!!!" _said Jack as if talking to his lover. "I don't like this Johnny" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the fifty-eth time that week, as I typed it in slowly, and hit the enter button. I squinted disbelievingly.

_**1. Johnny Walker**__- Finest scotch whiskey since 1820. _

_Kitchen Appliances __- We range from chopping boards to spatulas- come visit us today! Open 7 days. Internet website- Howard __- _

I didn't even bother looking down. I stared disbelievingly, opening and closing my mouth at Amanda, who was equally stunned. "Orlando Bloom?" squeaked Amanda quietly. I typed it in, ignoring my pumping heart.

_**1. Bloom Cosmetics**__- _

I shut the lid quickly. "Oh my God, Amanda ohmygod ohmygod" I breathed. "Do you think their still alive?"

"Francesca, I don't think they exist" said Amanda quietly.

"but HOW?" I blurted. "He was here just a few weeks ago!!! I have his goddamn shirt!! And we- we-never mind!!!"

Amanda didn't answer, and frowned deeply. "I don't know, but does it matter? Less for us to worry about especially you…"

I gulped. "You're right. Well I guess that's easier for us…I think we should get going then…Jack, take off the sword, and the gun, and-and tie up your hair!!!" I snapped, rolling my eyes at him.

Jack exaggerated a sigh, and placed his sword and pistol on the coffee table, and attempted to tie his hair up. "Okay, ready to go!" I chirped, picking up my handbag and heading for the door. Amanda cleared her throat loudly.

"Francesca, darling I think you've forgotten something?!" she smirked. I frowned, looking back at her face, which resembled a fly. I rolled my eyes, dashing back to the bedroom, I searched through my closet and picked out a hideous purple scarf, a pair of huge sunglasses I hadn't touched in about a year, and a large white, floppy hat, and yanked them on.

"How do I look?" I asked Amanda sarcastically.

I received, instead a snort and a cough from the pirate captain beside me, as an answer.

* * *

So far, no one had noticed me and Amanda. 

Jack seemed to be getting the most attention, and wasn't about to complain, I began to wonder if I should have dressed up Will as well, because he was the only person who looked normal. Just as I was about to pull both the pirates into Lacoste, Amanda grabbed me and pulled me in the opposite direction. "Pharmacy first, I need to get some medicine for _Celine_", spat Amanda, sounding like it was the last thing she wanted _or _needed to do. I rolled my eyes. Celine was Amanda's 5 year old cousin, who she thought was mean, annoying, silly blah, blah.

"Why do you hate her so much Amanda? That's not like you!!, besides, she's cute!" I said, as I gestured to Jack and Will to follow. A tall man in a suit opened the door for us, as we stepped inside the posh pharmacy, with shelves everywhere made of glass.

"Cez, how would you feel if you had to look after a 5 year old every second day and-" whined Amanda.

"Okay, I've heard the same thing before- now hurry and get the medicine!" I said, hoping she would hurry, since I had a feeling our clothes-picking for the pirates was going to take about the whole day. Amanda rolled her eyes and wandered over to the lady in the Chanel suit behind the counter. I snorted quietly to myself as the lady looked disapprovingly at Amanda's attire. I turned back around, finding neither Will nor Jack in sight. Will was standing near the door, looking very uncomfortable and out of place. I walked briskly to him.

"Seen Jack?" I muttered, hoping for the best. Will shook his head tiredly, trying to hide a yawn. I smiled, "So, how do you like the future Mr. Turner??" I asked playfully.

"It's…nice. I never would have imagined sitting in a………what was it? A car?" said Will quietly. I laughed softly.

"Yeh? Well like we can travel by plane, train, bus, limousines, taxi's, submarines, rockets, helicopters, ships- well you would know that, but the ships are a lot bigger, and they can have swimming pools and restaurants and tennis courts and hockey fields whatever, bit like a hotel, well except on water, and oh bicycles, rollerblades wait, that's not the point is it?" I gushed, and stopped as soon as the look on Will's face resembled a very scared mouse.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, flushing.

"No-no it's fine! I just don't understand the…the ship one's the most complicating…and the-" Will grinned. I didn't have time to explain, because from the far side of the room I heard a shriek and a loud bang. I groaned, praying it was not Jack.

But, as always, God didn't even acknowledge my prayer, because right then I saw Jack, covered in a pile of glass boxes.

And, Amanda was not there to help me.

_This is a nightmare._

_Actually erase that, I bet the rest of my life will be a nightmare _

I rushed, red faced over to Jack, with Will at my heels. I glared at Jack, who was brushing off a few packets of whatever they were from his head.

Jack smiled weakly, attempting to put the boxes back in place. When he realised he was failing, he instead picked up a box and read it.

"Pierre Burlesque reusable con-doms" he read quietly, grinning. "Cesca, what are condoms?" he asked loudly. I was outraged. I swallowed the lump in my throat, noticing the lady glaring at us from behind.

"Their balloons" I softly, also attempting to put the boxes back in place.

Then, as if my life couldn't be any worse, the sales lady spoke in a grave voice. "Excuse me but you will have to pay for those" she glared at Jack.

"But I don't have any money!!" squawked Jack helplessly. Will watched us quietly, confused.

The sales lady turned unsmilingly to me. "Then, you will have to pay for them" she said simply.

"B-but their not even broken!!" I spluttered.

"You need to think about where you are, miss. We do not care if something is broken or not, the fact is that your friend here" she shot Jack a glare "has created chaos that can not be fixed"

"_Chaos that can not be fixed_?????" I repeated slowly, and disbelievingly. Before I continued, I pictured myself at the police station, and then explaining to my parents why I was there.

"Fine. I will pay for them" I grunted slowly.

I felt a mixture of emotions. I wanted to _kill _Jack, I wanted to cry, I even wanted to laugh, and I wanted to disappear. Instead I took a deep breath, as the lady picked up the boxes and walked over to the counter where Amanda was paying for her medicine.

I turned slowly and walked to the counter, taking deep breaths still. Amanda raised her eyes, and opened her mouth. I raised my hand, and signalled her to keep quiet. I wondered how long until I was going to completely burst.

"Four hundred and fifty four dollars and ten cents" said the sales lady coolly.

I blinked, swallowing. "Sorry?" I asked in a small voice.

"Cez, may I ask why you need so many-" began Amanda.

I raised my hand again, begging her to keep quiet. She silently obeyed, eying the boxes strangely.

"Four hundred and fifty four dollars and ten cents. They cost eleven ninety five each" she stated coldly, pointing to the little price sticker.

I slowly took out my wallet and slammed my credit card on the counter, whilst Jack stood quietly beside me. Amanda and Will had confused looks, and were both quiet as well. "Savings…" I mumbled.

It was the lady's turn to be surprised, because she raised her eyes as I punched in my code, obviously she didn't think I would have that kind of money. Still, she circled the "approved" and handed me my receipt and a fancy bag full of my purchases with a smirk.

I snatched the bag, and handed it to Jack as we walked out of the designer pharmacy. I sighed, silently fuming. "Amanda, go ask Jack how it's like in the deepest circle of hell, because I think I've broken his record" I said sarcastically, breathing deep.

Amanda smiled sympathetically. "What happened?!" she inquired. I stared pointedly at her.

"Jack Sparrow. That's what happened to me and I don't know how to solve it…" I sighed, rubbing my temples. "He just _happened _to knock over a truckload of designer condoms that cost _eleven ninety five… each_" I fumed.

Amanda _laughed. _I hit her on the arm, glaring the whole time at Jack. Amanda pulled us all back into Lacoste again, and I turned to Will, as he finally began talking again.

"Francesca, what's a balloon?" he asked with mild interest. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Oh you blow them up, and they look pretty, as decoration" I said lightly, dumping a pile of t-shirts into his arms.

I eyed Jack, who was obviously flirting with Amanda in the other corner of the shop. I snorted, quietly wondering how long until Amanda would slap him. It didn't come though, whatever he was talking about, she seemed really interested.

I sighed, dumping another pile of trousers onto Will absent-mindedly. I snatched a few more bits and pieces, and marched over to where Jack and Amanda were.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation, but I needed to remind you why we're here" I said, chucking Jack the clothes. Amanda glared at me, and I raised my eyebrows, wondering what the hell she was so upset about.

"Sparrow, Turner go try them on, I'm _not _paying for anything we don't need anymore"

* * *

**_Amanda's p.o.v_**

When we got back to Francesca's apartment a few hours later, I dumped my share of the shopping bags on the floor, chuckling to myself as Jack decided to ask Francesca the question.

"Wot's a balloon Cesca?" said Jack, as she fell onto the couch. I could see her puppy dog eyes, begging me to answer for her, but instead I smirked back, and took a piece of chocolate from the bowl on the coffee table and popped it into my mouth. I wondered still, why I was so annoyed when she interrupted me and Jack. Coming to no answer, I decided to get revenge instead. I turned to Will, who was sitting in a bored manner across from me, and fed him a piece of chocolate. He looked at me in surprise, but smiled shyly.

"This is nice…what is it?" asked Will, grinning.

I chuckled. "Oh I can't believe you've never had chocolate before!!" I exclaimed.

"It's a kind of decoration…" Francesca said irritably, listening to our conversation instead. "…make the house look pretty…" she said absent-mindedly, watching me and Will. I smirked again.

Jack smiled lightly to himself. "Decoration! Well, can't let these balloons all go to waste, I'm decorating the room" announced Jack loudly.

I coughed even louder, staring from Jack to Francesca. However, Francesca took no notice in what Jack said, but continued watching me and Will feed each other chocolate. Somehow, I could tell she was going insane. _Why? I think I might have a little clue. _

I saw Jack take two packets of _protection _or, as Francesca calls them "Balloons" in his hands. Francesca rolled her eyes, chucking him a few more.

"Oh Jack! The more the better- protects all those unfortunate women who happen to fall into your trap" she said in a bored manner. Jack frowned, turning to Francesca as if she spoke in Polish or something.

I let out a short breath of laughter, and then choked on the current piece of chocolate I'd just put in my mouth. I coughed and spluttered as I saw Francesca raise her eyebrows at me. I smiled weakly.

"Are you alright Miss …" began Will sympathetically.

"Amanda, Mr. Turner!" I said lightly, careful to watch Francesca. She didn't seem bothered; she was amusedly watching Jack try to open the protection. I rolled my eyes, also watching Jack pathetically struggle with the box that looked like it was made out of coloured glass.

Francesca chucked Jack a green and red coloured box. "Here, _extra small, _this will fit just fine, pity all those other sizes will go to waste, well…since you claim to know so much about William's physique!" she said with a remarkable straight face.

I burst out laughing, tears began to form in my eyes. Even Francesca had the beginnings of a grin formed on her mouth. The fact that both Will and Jack had no idea what Francesca was talking about made me laugh even harder.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ladies, we all know that you creatures tend to get a little-light headed when Captain Jack is around, so I will excuse you just this once for your nonsense" he said professionally. I was too busy laughing to even acknowledge what Jack said.

Jack rolled his eyes, finally getting the box open. He was now fiddling with a small pink packet, trying to figure out how to open _it_. "Cesca, luv, can ye show me how t' do it??" he whined, shoving the tiny packet in front of her.

To my horror, I heard her say "Go ask Amanda, she has more experience than I do" _WHAT!! That was a total lie. I am a Christian!! And she knows that!!!! _I felt my eyes grow wide as I turned to glare at her. To late, because Jack swaggered over to me, and placed it on my lap. Will looked at the tiny pink packet thoughtfully, bemused.

"Amanda could you please open the balloon?" he whined. I gulped.

"Uuh, I really don't think I c-can" I spluttered, placing it back into Jacks grubby hands.

Jack frowned, "But Cesca said you have more experience!!!" he stated brightly, dropping it back into my lap.

"Yeh! Well, she lied, I actually have _no _experience, and she's the one who's opened balloons quite a few times…" I smirked back at Francesca, who glared at me. I picked it up, and chucked it over to Francesca.

Jack was apparently getting annoyed now, and stomped over to Francesca. "Cesca, don't lie- I just want to make your house pretty!!" he whined.

Francesca sighed, obviously realising it was time to stop joking around. "Read the label, I'm sure it'll tell you how it works."

I silently watched Jack's facial expression change a few times, until it went back to normal. He then quietly picked out all the other green and red coloured boxes from the bag and dropped them on Will's lap, smirking.

"If ye ever get lucky …both literally and figuratively…these are for you, whelp"


	7. Nothing and Pirates

**Hey!! Sorry for the looong delay I'm so sad for disappointing my readers! Anyway, here is another chapter…I had to think really hard coz everything I write will reflect on what later happens, so I couldn't miss anything…u know, I literally sat here about ten minutes, figuring out what to write about this chapter, just staring into the screen- how depressing- but I hope you like! I am very sorry to say that from now on I might be updating fewer times because it is nearing the end of the year and I'm VERY busy.**

**i don't own them...**

**Chapter 7- Nothing and Pirates**

_**Will's POV**_

As I lay awake on the couch, staring at Francesca's calm sleeping form on the bed beside me, I couldn't help but be reminded of Elizabeth. It seemed these past days had dragged me away from thinking of her as much, but despite how tired I was, sleep did not come, and now, I could only think of her.

_Elizabeth._

_My Elizabeth._

Or was she? I wondered if she were mine.

She was not mine. Maybe she never was. Well, she never would be anymore. Thanks to some dirty pirate who just happened to enter her life. My life. I wondered if Elizabeth really did have feelings for Jack Sparrow. I remembered seeing her and Jack together that day on the Black Pearl. I would always remember. I remember being frozen, as if time did not exist. All that existed was my Elizabeth, with Jack Sparrow. Together.

Jack Sparrow.

I wanted to be far away from him, never to see him again, and if it were possible, maybe even find some-one new that I could fall in love with. I doubted it. Of all things that has happened, I still loved Elizabeth. Yet now, with all my hopes and dreams of starting a new life here in the future, Jack was living in the same place as me.

I wondered if Jack had feelings for Elizabeth. I gritted my teeth. He did not deserve her. They both did not deserve anyone. Especially Elizabeth. I sighed. Here I was, cursing Elizabeth, and in love with her at the same time. I **did not** love her, yet I was _in love _with her. Or maybe it was the other way around? Or maybe I wasn't in love with her at all, I just thought I was…I growled quietly in my frustration, placing my hands on my head.

_I will not think about Elizabeth._

_I will not think about Elizabeth._

_I will not think about Elizabeth._

Instead, I focused why my life right now. What had happened, or rather, what was going to happen to me. Perhaps the only good thing that ever happened to me besides- _I will not think about Elizabeth. _

besides nothing, was that I was still living, in the house of a nice young lady, and she had not kicked me out yet. I quietly wondered why Francesca reminded me of- _her. _

Perhaps it was her graceful beauty, or her remarkably slim physique, like _her_. The latter even dangerously _more _than _her. _She really was beautiful…it felt like she was from a different world…the way she carried herself…the way she was always…glowing…But most of all, she had something else. Something that reminded me of the Elizabeth I had fallen in love with. But I couldn't figure out what it was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I tore my gaze away from Francesca.

I wondered if Francesca was married. She said she was twenty one years old, how could someone as wealthy as her not be married already? I wondered why I was wondering that anyway. I wondered what I was going to do. Was there still such thing as a blacksmith in the year 2007? I wondered if I could ever forget Elizabeth. I wondered if I could ever love again. Most of all, I wondered what I was going to do with my life. I had always wanted to one day have kids, and start a family, but now it seemed impossible.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a faint groan come from Francesca. She seemed to be writhing around as if something were attacking her, and I became immensely worried what had happened. I frowned, wondering what she was dreaming about. I got up from the couch and walked over to kneel beside her. She was breathing very heavily, muttering something with a frown on her face. I didn't know what to do.

"…please don't do this…don't……please" she whimpered softly.

I still didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Francesca are you alright?" I asked quietly, wondering if she could hear me. She was still breathing heavily, and had a look of real pain on her face. I desperate wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do if she couldn't hear me. Wake her up?

"Get off…please get off me…"

I felt my own hand rest softly on her left shoulder, and she subsided a little. "Shh…it's okay…Everything's fine…" I said softly, brushing a piece of stray auburn hair from her forehead. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been pretty bed, because I saw tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. She suddenly opened her eyes, clutching the sheets and breathing still quite heavily.

"It's okay" I smiled reassuringly at her. She was staring wide eyed at me, as if trying to recall what happened. "It was just a dream, go back to sleep" I said quietly, holding her shaking hands.

She gulped, and wiped her forehead, still breathing heavily. I gave one last smile, and turned to leave, but as I was doing so, I felt her hand grab my wrist. I looked back worriedly.

"Please don't go" she whispered with the tiniest amount of energy. I looked into her eyes. She seemed to be begging me, and had the beginnings of tears formed in her eyes. I immediately began to feel guilty, how could I even think of leaving her in her state?. "Sure, I'll stay by your side" I smiled, taking her hand, though a little angry with myself.

Francesca seemed very distant still, and had a very faraway look in her eyes. She moved hazily to the other side of the bed and lay down. Her breathing still hadn't subsided, and was even becoming more irregular. I became so worried that I didn't know what else to do than to hold her and tell her it was okay, which I did. I unconsciously perched myself on the side of the bed, watching her calm down.

Francesca was clutching my right arm with both hands, and after a while it began to feel numb. I had no intention of moving, because I knew it would wake her. After a while of gazing at her closed eyelids, I began to feel mine to do the same.

**Amanda's POV**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I groaned.

_Today is Monday. _Mondays are always hard, because they are obviously the first day of work. I guess I should feel happy because I do love my job, a lot, but today, to get up and walk a thousand steps on the runway just wasn't what I wanted to do- I had a lot of other things to think about- like why did I always blush when I was talking to Jack? I sighed, feeling very lazy.

Francesca describes herself as more lazy than me, which is true, but she always does well anyway. I wish I were like that- I am a bit envious of her confidence. She's an amazing actress, once, she got really pissed backstage at a Milan show, when she heard some of the other girls bitching about her, and she and this girl got into a really heated argument, like shouting and swearing, crying and things like that. I guess she didn't know at the time, but the girl decided to sabotage Francesca's performance by doing something to her shoe that she was supposed to wear- I don't know how, but when it was Francesca's turn and she just suddenly transformed her anger into this angelic look on her face, but halfway up the catwalk, the top strap of her shoe unbuckled. No-one could see, of course, because she was wearing this huge gown, but if it were me, I'm sure I would have tripped and fell, and maybe cried just because of the moment, but I was behind her, and I didn't even notice her stumble a little. I didn't notice anything until she told me later. She even made the stumble look elegant. I wanted to be like her…to be so sure of myself.

Anyway, I had specifically remembered that Francesca and I had a D&G show to attend to. It started at 7:00, which meant we had to be there at about 6:00, which of course meant that we would have to wake up at about 5:00. I felt like _I _was her agent.

I sighed, looking around Francesca's stylish guest room for my jeans. As I tugged them on, I wondered how long Francesca would have kept her job if I didn't remind her she had a photo shoot or another show every other day. I remembered once at dinner, I had to remind her that we had a flight to Paris the next morning and she only began packing her things frantically. I sighed, after pulling on my shirt I walked out the room to wake Francesca up.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Jack, who was sprawled across the living room couch, snoring. I remembered our silly argument on the sleeping arrangements the night before. Jack had suggested because he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he got the guest room bed. But I wanted the guest room, and so Jack said that it was no problem because it could fit the two of us, and kept yakking on about other Jack Sparrow-ish irrelevant stuff. Then, Francesca came to my rescue just in time, and she said she'd buy him rum if he shut up, so eventually I got the bed.

The obvious sight of Francesca and Will together on the bed surprised me at first, but I calmed down, because I knew it couldn't be. Will was perched up uncomfortably against the bed frame, and had no sheets on, wearing the set of pyjama's we'd bought him the day before. He looked very out of place in pyjamas, like a little kid who had fell asleep whist reading his book. Francesca was clinging to Will's arm with a sort of troubled look on her face. Her sheets were all a tangled mess and her hair look musty and damp. I frowned at the bizarre scene, and realised the last thing I wanted to do was tell Francesca we had a show on in about an hour, especially when she looked liked a drowned rat, in pain.

I walked over to Francesca, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up, its time to go…", I muttered. She didn't even flinch. Instead, Will awoke, scratching his head with his left arm and not knowing what to do with the other. I rolled my eyes, wrenching Francesca's arm from his. "Francesca, we have a D&G show in about an hour…and yes, it is Monday" I said loudly.

"Fuck…" she croaked. I bit back a laugh.

She seemed more alert now, and was yawning, eye Will suspiciously.

"w-Wah happened?...oh I remember…" she smiled sheepishly at Will. "Thankyou for…for being so…kind…"her voice was very distant.

Will smiled softly, "Are you better now miss?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that…mister…And why did you wake me?? Is it Jack?? Just tell him I'll buy him"-she yawned- "rum and let him go back to slee…" she croaked, rubbing her temples. I had a feeling like as if I was talking to Jack…didn't I just tell her why I woke her up? But I ignored her.

"Better at what? What happened?" I asked instead, watching Will.

"Nothing" insisted Francesca perfectly. If I was not me, I would believe her, but I _am_ me.

"Nothing" I repeated.

"Yes, of course Nothing"

"Nothing"

"I had a nightmare okay?!" she snapped quickly, hoisting herself up. She went over to her walk-in closet and I heard a lot of shuffling. I wondered why she would have to search for something to wear when she knows she gets stacks of free clothes every day. But as usual, Francesca came out in very dirty jeans that looked like they hadn't been washed in years, and an old t-shirt.

"About what?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

I sighed. "You had a nightmare about nothing??!" I wondered why she was being so stiff with me. Was it because she didn't want Will to know whatever she was dreaming about?

"Nothing …" She shrugged, obviously not only missing my sarcasm, but my question, and in general, my voice as well.

_Nothing. Again. _

"Francesca…"

"Pirates! Okay? It was about Pirates, and they were attacking me, which is why I think I was thrashing around so much." She blurted, frustrated. This time she wasn't so believable because she was refusing to look at Will or me, and was staring at the ground. I opened my mouth.

"Pirates?"

She looked up, pretending to be embarrassed. "Yes, Pirates"

I actually believe her. For about a millisecond, but then I remembered who she was. "Francesca, you really_, really_ had a dream about pirates…"

"Yes, of course Pirates'

I've never really felt the side effects of déjà vu until now.


	8. She's MINE

**Sorry for the loooong wait, but its partially because I was a little disappointed to not receive any reviews for my last chapter, except for my faithful reader Florencia7 :) so hopefully you guys like this one better. **

**Btw ANYTHING mentioned in here except the storyline and my OC's is not mine. **

_**Francesca's POV**_

"Are we there yet?"

That was Jack. I didn't answer him. It wasn't as if I want him to be here anyway, but I figured if I left the pirates at home again, it was going to be a lot worse than to deal with Jack's complaining. I wondered what I was going to do from now on, having to tag them along everywhere. Both of them would definitely have to find a job, but what? I was sure there was no such thing as blacksmithing anymore, and what did Jack do for a living anyway? Oh right, pillage, plunder, drink, spend his money on getting unfortunate women pregnant, and then do it all again and again. As if people learn to do all that stuff in uni now days. Both of them are pretty good looking so (Yeh, yeh there you go, I said it) I guess if they both grew another 10cm they could try and get into IMG…as if that can happen. Nah, Will isn't the kind of guy though- he was shy and reserved- a bit like Amanda, then again Amanda is always surprising me. And I'm not even going to mention Jack. Hell, why did I come up with this idea anyway??

Even with normal clothes on (hardly!), Jack still looked out of place. I ordered him to take off his headscarf, but after a few minutes of yanking, even I couldn't get it off, so he still looked like a pirate- especially with all that kohl around his eyes. He was sitting on my right, peering out the window with a fascinated look on his face. I'm sure the driver suspected something.

We stopped at a traffic light, and Jack took the opportunity to look around, out of the window. I was staring ahead tiredly when all of a sudden Jack was looking at me, as if studying me. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what the hell he was on about this time.

"Yes?" I inquired. Jack looked out the window again.

"Isn't that ye, luv?" he said, pointing at something out the window. I rolled my eyes, shifting over to his side a little, so I could see. Sure enough, there was this huge glossy Dior billboard of me, wearing this ridiculously puffy white dress. No wonder Jack could spot it amongst all the other signs.

"Yeah I think so" I said, eyeing Amanda in the front seat, who was silently laughing

"And wot's ye doing up there?" Jack drawled, facing me and back again.

I shrugged. "'cause they thought it was a nice dress from all the other ones, I guess" I answered distractedly, moving back into the middle seat.

"Wot exactly is it that ye n' 'Mandy do luv?" continued Jack. _Mandy? _Wow. I smirked at Amanda in the front seat. I decided to ignore him, not in the mood to have a conversation with Jack when it was 5:30 in the morning. I had almost forgotten Will was still here until he spoke.

"You look really nice Mi…Francesca" he said, and I turned to face him. I didn't know what he was referring to; the puffy white dress or my current outfit of my old Levi's (which I pretty much live in, no matter how hot it is, well, as long as it's not too hot) and a plain white singlet that I no doubt got for free, from where, I can't remember. Maybe he was just saying it to make me feel better. I sighed, promising myself that the next time I went out, I would try to put on something nicer…like that expensive pair of designer jeans I bought and never thought about again. Being a model, I guess I'm supposed to look excellent 24/7, but I'm just too lazy for that. _But, I promise, promise I will try harder next time!…Try harder for what? Who? The paparazzi? Hmmm… _now, back to reality.

"Uh, thanks…you look nice too" I improvised, chuckling at his choice of clothes. Will blushed a little, most likely out of embarrassment, like he always does, and smiled, as if trying to think of something to say again. From the stacks of stuff we bought for him, Will had chosen to throw on a pair of plain black pants (_fine_), a striped pink and blue shirt (_not worth mentioning another word_), and this old-looking ­leather brown jacket (_would be fine if not for the not worth mentioning thing he has on underneath_). On someone else it would've looked a disaster, but he kind of made it look… okay I guess. Still, a Dolce and Gabbana couture show was definitely not the right place to look just okay, and Jack was not even close to okay. Describing his attire would be hopeless. I knew they wouldn't be allowed in, and not only because of physical appearance, but I decided to deal with it when we get there.

"Ye look a bit like Scarlett… wiv Giselle's eyes…guess that's why the whelp's starin' at ye, tyring t' look like he's not starin' at ye but lookin' like he's starin' at ye…personally, I prefer Annalyce, but Giselle has bigger b-" said Jack, annoyingly pulling on a strand of my hair. I shot him an icy glare, and so did Will, cutting him off.

"Where are we going Cessy?" began Jack, after a long pause. I ignored him again. "Cessy?" whined Jack again, poking me. Amanda glanced at me, worried. I frowned, confused. Why would she be worried??

Where are we going Cessy…

_Wait, Cessy??? _

NOBODY. Calls me Cessy. The last time I was called that stupid nickname, I nearly killed said particular person. Oh, god, not those memories again! I can't believe I'm starting to think about that bloody idiot again. Have a bloody nightmare about _him!!_ I felt pathetic. How is this happening??? I let out a huge sigh.

"The question is, where are _you _going to go, if you don't shut up, Jack"

* * *

Well, I didn't think of him anymore, there were a lot more things to worry about. After I calmed down, I took Amanda's advice and called Seth. Seth is my, and Amanda's agent from IMG- and our hero. So, being a hero, he could do anything, including getting two pirates inside -no problem…ha ha. Maybe I should get Amanda to call? No, she wouldn't know how to.

Seth always attended Amanda's show's. Personally I think, _know_ it's because he has a huge crush on her. Always has- but as if I'm going to tell Amanda that. I think he would definitely not be right for Amanda. First, even though he is like a best friend to us, he is still our _agent_. That is like, equal to _teacher _or _brother. _Second, he is actually pretty good looking. Amanda has too much class for that. She has to have a GREAT looking guy. She's only ever had one boyfriend before, besides, his personality is just not right for her. He is loud and over the top about everything- the type of man that calls for a huge party when I scored my first beauty campaign, whilst Amanda is shy and down to earth. But, having Seth prepared to do anything for her, can be very handy.

With that said, I rang him.

In came Seth's voice, bright as usual, as if the sun hadn't just started rising.

"Francesca! How's Amanda? How are you? I'll be attending the show today then I've got a meeting to go to- I'm sure you don't have anything on in the afternoon, hang on a sec, or the day next! This has gotta be your least busy week so far!! Hey listen, Karl Lagerfeld specifically called me to tell me that he wants you to be the face of the new Chanel perfume isn't that great?? I can't remember what it's called, but-"

It was crucial to cut him off there. "Yeah okay, listen Amanda has a favour to ask you" I said, literally seeing his ears perk up. Amanda frowned suspiciously.

"Yeah? Anything for…you two"

"Well, you see, Amanda has these two relatives from Alaska, and they've never been to a runway show before, and Amanda really wants them to see what it's like, so I was thinking you could try and get them seats?" I improvised. Amanda was looking at me, bewildered, obviously not knowing what the hell was going on.

Seth paused. "I don't know Francesca, this doesn't really cover my profession…"

"But you said you'd do anything for her!" I blurted, ignoring the shocked look coming from Amanda. "And besides, you're our agent, you're supposed to look after us right?"

"Alright, I'll try my best"

"Yes! Amanda sends her thanks!" I smiled.

I could see him smiling as well.

* * *

Just five minutes before we arrived, Seth called me to tell me the good/bad news. I crossed my fingers. God knows what would happen if I just left Jack and Will on the street, maybe they would have another sword fight about who got the seat on the bench, or something. I had a feeling leaving them out to wait on the street would be far worse than my home.

"I got 'em" came Seth.

I sighed with relief. "Thankyou!!! Oh wow Amanda's so happy thankyou soo much!" Seriously, I could not contain my excitement. This means one less swordfight, or maybe even death.

"As I said, anything for you two…Mr Dan Kotsoglo and his assistant from Italian Vogue cancelled their flight because his mother died, poor guy…anyway that's great for you, because they've got front row seats- isn't that wonderful? I've already contacted David - oh he's directing the show today, to tell him Amanda's friends will be taking the seats so it's all settled!"

I paused, imagining Will with his fancy attire in the front row, and Jack, with his head full of dreadlocks and bandana, and even fancier attire, next to some big fashion editors wearing expensive in-fashion suits…Wonderful. Still, better than my theory about the swordfight and death.

"Yes! Of course! Thankyou again!!!"

"Want me to tell Amanda the good news?" he asked casually. Ha, casual my arse. I would, but Amanda would probably be a bit overwhelmed and ruin the whole thing, so I decided against it.

"Its, okay she's in the front seat but I'll tell her, she's on the phone with her Indian fr- I mean oh god sorry Amanda," I chuckled nervously, "I meant _Alaska _friends, but I'm sure she will be thrilled!"

"Alright then" he said cheerily. He could have even fooled me, if I wasn't as good as I am. I knew he must have been disappointed or at least something other than happy. "I'll see you guys in an hour, have fun ladies" he practically shouted the last statement, as if it was this huge party, and wasn't our bloody job.

"What was that about?" asked Amanda an hour later, looking at herself in her mirror. We were backstage, having just getting Jack and Will in, then enduring nearly and hour of hair and makeup and I think it's about twenty minutes till it starts. Why was Amanda looking at herself anyway? She looked a fat lot better than me, at least. Bright red lipstick doesn't exactly match my bright red hair…whoops, I love my hair. I do really! Well, a lot more than I did ten years ago. And, at least she was wearing a dress that was less over exaggerated than mine. I looked at myself in the mirror as well, ignoring her question. I wondered what I was supposed to look like, because I felt like a foreign prostitute.

I was wearing this tight leopard print dress made of heavy silk that wrapped tightly around my thighs and went down to my knees, so it was going to be hard to walk, great. And, I was wearing this black waist belt that was even tighter. The most comfortable thing I had on would have to be the black leggings, at least they were normal. I glanced down at my shoes, these amazing stilettos made of clear crystal-ish stuff. Like those chandeliers or those little Swarovski crystal novelties that cost a hundred bucks each. I was afraid I might break it or something. Anyway, the dress had these really tight ruffled sleeves which were painful as hell, and it also had a really, _really _low V neckline…I didn't know what the hell they were thinking, putting it on me- since I have no chest all…and then I also had to carry this huge red bag made of this shiny leather. Seriously, who wore this stuff anyway? Who wore it to where? Where would you wear this to, other than on the runway, so people can take notes and photos to put in random fashion magazines, then next month it'll all be out of fashion when Marc Jacobs designs some other uncomfortable expensive thing? The whole outfit made me look like a stick, which I really hated. Ugh, fucking Jack is going to tease me forever.

_Think, uhmm. Sexy. You're supposed to look like a really sexy, rich woman who's on top of the world. Right, yes!_

Amanda's voice threw me back into the real world.

"Hello?? Francesca are you even listening to me? I asked what you and Seth were talking about me? Alaska? And what is he going to think when he see's Jack and Will? Why did you have to say _my _relatives!!" said Amanda suspiciously.

Some random guy called out loudly before I could answer. "Five minutes girls…Francesca you're opening- don't forget - Amanda, 4rth after Freja and Emily come on girls I need you all here in about two minutes" he yelled. Five minutes??? I sighed, turning back to Amanda.

"I don't know!" I spluttered. _Yeah, sure you don't. _"It worked, so who cares? Do you like my shoes?" I asked casually. Amanda rolled her eyes and muttered something like "Lunatic" or something. I hit her softly.

"Yes of course I love _your _shoes…ask if you can keep 'em maybe we can swap later" she said, as we moved over to the right side, behind the huge metallic "D&G" sign. I think we were supposed to walk in out of the "D" and walk back behind the "G". I don't know, the sign must have cost a thousand bucks, how would I know how it works?

"Ladies, we ready? Lovely. Show time" called the same guy. He walked briskly over to me, and moments later I could sort of see the lights behind the "D&G" sign fade to darkness, and then suddenly the music started. It was this eerie happy sort of piano tune that sounded freaky and out of this world, I felt scared. Shit, I wasn't even ready and it already started, wasn't someone supposed to tell me!! The guy suddenly put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Just wait, I'll give you a little push when it -Okay, now" he said, when the music sort of changed into this techno disco sort of stuff with the scary piano tune still in the background, freaking me out. I don't know- don't ask me what it was, all I could feel was the guy shoving me around the big "D".

Anyway, when I got on to the runway, all I could see were the little spotlights shining from below, everywhere else was dark. It's incredibly painful to walk in a straight line, concentrate on my facial expression, get my posture right, and breathe at the same time whilst these cameras were clicking away, and I'm wearing 5 inch heels that might just make me fall if I happen to stumble. But I wouldn't be here if I couldn't do it all anyway. The music was kind of really cool now, and whenever I'm on here, I kind of forget everything and just enjoy the fact that this is what I get to do every day. I got to the end and held my pose for a little longer than usual, trying to spot Jack or Will from the corners of my eyes. Still not seeing them, I turned around and started walking back to the "G"

So when I got backstage again, I practically flung my shoes off, and my belt, and something else I think, because I had to quickly change into another hopefully less painful outfit. The guy basically pushed the stuff on me, so I didn't really have time to peak in between the "&" to try and find Jack and Will. I thought they would stand out easily- whatever… Usually when I _don't_ think I get things right, so why the hell was I thinking about those two pirates anyway?

So then, in my confusion and frustration, this random tall male model just _had_ to walk in MY dressing room whilst I was changing. This time, I didn't really need to think, he did the thinking.

Fast.

* * *

_**Jacks POV**_

She's lovely.

She's **mine**, she _has _to be mine. Game on whelp! I snorted, glancing at his unreadable face…as if he had a chance with her when I, Captain Jack Sparrow am here. If I can steal Lizzie away from him, then Cesca would be no problem- hell, she wasn't even his…so I can whisk her away before he came to his eunuch-y senses. Ingenious.

Or maybe it wasn't game on, the whelp is most likely wallowing about Elizabeth Swan right this moment. Psh… not that I didn't want Lizzie or anything, Lizzie's perfect. But Cesca's even perfect-ier…

Of course, there were a lot of other pretty lasses as well, like Mandy, but not as…enchanting…as her. Bugger- when's she going to come out again!! I waited impatiently, and after a while Cesca came out again, wearing a long red dress with a tiny corset around her waist whatever it was, it made her legs look very long. I smiled.

I sat, mesmerized by her. Her long legs, and the way she moved and those lips…hmmm. I haven't really felt any lust for anyone since Lizzie, and Cesca was like five Lizzie's all rolled into one. Like a taller, slimmer, sexier version of Lizzie…

Cesca got to the end, right in front of us, and did that thing where she stops and stares at me. This time, she put her hands on her hips and didn't look my way!! She had her head tilted towards the right instead, and was gazing somewhere else! I was outraged. But, I swear she glanced at me for a tiny second while she swished her head around and turned. Ha. I bet the poor whelp thinks she looking at him!! He really desperately needs to get himself a girl…but not my Cesca!

While the other lasses continued, I tried very hard to think of the perfect plan to make her mine…I had a funny feeling that getting Francesca wasn't going to be easy. I snorted softy to myself. As if I need a plan.

I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!!

**What do you think? Boring? Well, it's important to know what goes on in my characters heads, to get to know them better. I had only a tiny idea of what goes on before and during a D&G fashion show anyway, so I hope I was right… Next chapter might be Jack's p.o.v. whooo I think. Who do you think it should be Jack or Will? Tell me or I won't do ANY! Joking, you know I can't stop writing…love all my readers! **


	9. THE RUM is gone

**Disclaimer**_**- **__I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean_…… Oh, this is depressing. Anyhow, on with the story- with surprisingly, I DO own.

**Chapter 9- THE RUM…Is gone**

_**CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow**_

I spent the next few day's trying to woo Francesca. Damn, I wish we went to another own of those "fashion shows" as Cesca told me…then I would get to see her in a tight dress again. Better, _not _see her in any bloody dress at all. Bugger. I don't like dresses.

It was hard though. She was always around with either Amanda and the whelp. Or we were all together. I'd rather we were alone. I'd rather _I _get to sleep in her room on the sofa instead of the eunuch. But I couldn't ask him to bugger off because Francesca would get suspicious. It's all part of my plan. Besides, the eunuch, being a eunuch and all, isn't really considered to be harmful in said plan. Poor whelp. I'd almost feel sorry for him if he didn't exist. I had nothing to worry about. One day, Francesca wont be able to deny that she wanted me, and that would be soon.

Hmm, I _could _use Amanda to make her jealous. Hmm.

_It is the wrong thing to do_

Pirate.

_What if it doesn't work?_

I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I will use Amanda to make her jealous. No, that sounds bad. …_Pirate…_Amanda will aid me in my plan to get Francesca. Thankfully Amanda said she will be staying with us, so my plan would definitely work. Also, I decided not to tell Amanda my plan, not good.

Exactly _how _she'd aid me, I'm not sure. She is quite a fine pretty lass though, so I've got to be careful that I don't forget what I'm supposed to be doing. Yes, she is fine…but not as fine as my Cesca.

Today, it was hot. The three of us and the whelp were sitting around, and just as Francesca told me and the whelp we would have to find a "job' of some sort, luckily Amanda announced we should go for a swim in Cesca's "pool". Moments after we all agreed, but were all too lazy to actually do so, Amanda emerged from her room with nothing on but black undies, whatever they were, and a black "bra" Although it didn't look like the Francesca's bra. I stared, mesmerized. I was beginning to like this 20th century more and more. For a moment, I forgot that I was supposed to want Cesca. Well, only for a moment, because I figured Cesca would definitely look twice as better in her swimming attire. Yes, pool, here we come.

Amanda chucked me and the whelp a pair of what I could only make out as medium sized… pants. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Where did _they_ come from??" Francesca said, grabbing the whelp's pair, and inspecting them thoughtfully. Amanda rolled her eyes, wrapping her towel around her.

"We bought them a couple of days ago along with everything else…" she said, and walked out through the back door

"What are these for?" the whelp asked. Cesca looked at him and laughed lightly.

"For swimming in, silly, unless you want to stay here and enjoy the hot weather" she said. The whelp smiled and nodded, but still just sat there. Ahh, to have the mind of a eunuch.

"And are ye coming swimmin' luv?" I smirked mischievously. She just looked at me with that glint in her eyes as always, and raised her lovely eyebrows.

"Yes"

Yes. Yes indeed.

* * *

Cesca and I walked out together to her little garden whatever it was, where her pool was. She said something about waiting for the whelp to finish changing but I dragged her out anyway. She did look quite amazing. Personally, I would prefer she were a bit more…curvier. There was not even a tiny bit of fat on her body anywhere, I could even see her tiny little hipbones protruding a little. Oh well, she still had lovely legs, they just seemed to never end. She should eat. _She does…_Oh. Well, then she should eat _more. _

"What are you looking at?" Cesca snapped, as we crossed the kitchen. I just smirked back. I like a girl with a fiery attitude.

"I'm not looking at ye, why would I want to?" I grinned, looking at her. She dropped her perfect mouth and stopped walking.

"So if I'm ugly, then why are you _looking _at me?" she growled at me.

"Why are _ye _looking at me?" I said smugly. She glared at me. I like it when she does that.

"Because I'm _talking _to you, you on the other hand... were-were staring at me, Jack!" she snapped back. She carefully wrapped her towel around herself and continued out the back door. Ah, I do love it when women get angry- but sometimes when they get angry, they do unnecessary things...like so.

"Nothin' worth staring at I assure ye" I muttered, smirking. "And it's _Captain_"

Francesca rolled her eyes. She did that all the bloody time…but I liked it. "I remember you _told _me when we first met that I could call you Jack" she huffed pointedly, finally taking off her towel. Amanda was in the pool, leaning on the edge and listening to us. So, I was careful not to look at Cesca anymore. Well, I could look at her _face _right?

"Keep remembering it then, ye'll be screaming it la'er" I said, smirking at her. After that, all I saw was her big eyes grow possibly bigger, and then I hit the water. Bugger- I wasn't ready for that! _Maybe_ I deserved it. Just a little.

When I emerged, Amanda was next to me, laughing, and Cesca was still standing next to the pool, with an irritated, angry and amused expression all at once on her face. I chuckled, grabbed her leg, and pulled her in. Her scream reminded me of Lizzie's when she jumped off the plank. Ha ha.

She came up, glaring at me. I looked at her. Her orangey-red hair was dripping wet and she was fuming at me. I loved it. She looked in every sodding way, heavenly. Unfortunately, at that moment, the whelp came out, getting everyone's attention but me. What was his point, coming out here, interrupting us? He was still dressed in his normal clothes, and we were in the pool. What the hell did he want?

"Will, come in, the waters great" smiled Francesca, turning away from me now. "Er, why aren't you changed are they too small or what…do they fit?" she asked. The whelp just smiled.

I sniggered, earning confused looks from both girls. "More like too big for him, 'course they don't fit" I offered, and Cesca glared at me again. Have I mentioned I like it when she does that?

"I don't feel like swimming…I'll be fine" the whelp said, glaring at me. Hmm. I _don't _like it when the whelp does that. Maybe I'll stop teasing him. But I can't help it sometimes. Poor boy.

"What's wrong?" asked Amanda genuinely. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood to" the whelp said. There's something wrong with that whelp- not in the mood to get in the water when it's around fifty degrees outside? I laughed at him.

"Ladies, what young William is _trying_ to say, is that he feels insecure about himself in the public eye…aye?" I said. The whelp cast another glare at me, and walked back in the house quite irritated. I shrugged. Francesca splashed a heap of water on me.

"Bugger what was that for!" I said accusingly, shaking my head. She glared at me again. I didn't like it this time…it was more…intense. I cowered I little.

"Do you ever shut up?" she growled at me, and climbed out of the pool. "By the way, the black stuff on your eyes is running, and you look pathetic" she said bluntly. Wait, where was she going? She was suddenly gone. Bugger.

As I said before, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, so why was Cesca leaving me to go comfort the whelp? I couldn't understand. I let out a heavy sigh, and smiled at Amanda, who was looking at me disapprovingly as well.

"Is it really running?" I asked her, rolling my eyes upwards, trying to see. She just smirked back, shrugged. I looked back at her. Amanda was beautiful as well, with her blonde hair cascading down her face. She had big green eyes and a lovely pout. Oh well, Francesca is gone, might as well enjoy the scenery around me.

Women are like rum. They're always gone.

* * *

"So are ye staying with us luv?" I asked Amanda, gazing at her mouth. It was inviting, really. Whoopsie-daisy. Shouldn't be thinking that, Jack.

"For a while, you know, until you guys get jobs, or get married, I don't know" she said. "You know, you're lucky Francesca's letting you guys stay here, she's actually not allowed to have any men live in the same house as her without her parents, mostly father's approval…oh well"

"And where might these parents be?" I asked, worried. I wondered if Cesca's father might be like governor Swan. A rich, wig wearing nobleman. I hope not.

"Oh, they're in LA, good for _you_" she said. I didn't have the slightest idea what "elle A" meant…what did it matter? Her parents weren't around…perfect. "but Francesca visits them about every two months, so when, or _if_ she ever decides to introduce you two, you'd better behave…you have no idea what her father's like about men, especially since…never mind" she finished absent-mindedly. She ran her hands through her hair, smiling

"Since what?" I asked. I don't like the sound of this father.

"Nothing, he's just very protective about her, you know just like most fathers are. Just doesn't want her getting hurt again, you know" Amanda said.

"How come you know so much stuff about her?" I asked lazily.

"She's my best friend, Jack- you sure know a lot of stuff about Will, huh" she smirked at me.

I frowned with disgust. "The whelp's not my friend" I said, offended.

"I can tell" she laughed. Amanda was gazing at my bullet wound, I noticed. I smiled.

"What happened Did you get hit by a-a gun?" she breathed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was shot, yes luv, I was hit by a bullet I think" I said bluntly.

"Oh, I see" I silently thank her, for not asking _how _because I wanted to ask her as many things about Cesca as possible. I cleared my throat.

"So will I be staying in Cesca's house forever then?" I asked, hoping for the best. Where the hell was I to go, if she kicked me out? I missed my ship. I miss the sea as well, but I guess I couldn't go pirating anymore, since…I don't know where my ship is…bugger.

"No"

I blinked. "No??" Not good.

She sighed. "Not unless you find a job soon…anyway, both of us wont be staying around the house all the time…the past few days have just not been busy, I guess, but we both have jobs, and you know, Francesca has a lot of contracts where she has to fly over to other countries to do shoots, beauty campaigns, you know, that sort of stuff. So do I, so unless you get a job, I don't know what you're going to do." She finished.

I had no idea what _job _I wanted. "Is pirating a job?" I asked.

She chuckled. "No, Captain Jack, actually it's a crime, I'm pretty sure its illegal or something…tell me, what do you like?"

I thought about it. "Nothin'"

She frowned. "Nothing? You don't like _anything. _Well that's great"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Ye asked what I _liked_, luv, 'n' I don't like the sea, I love it…nothing else oh rum 'nd women" I grinned.

"Oh, well if you love the sea, I guess you could become a…a sailor…I don't know" said Amanda. I'm guessing she ignored the "women" part.

"What's that got to do with the sea?"

"Oh, well you sail around the world, bring passengers to where there going, you know"

I shook my head.

"Okay, well if you like…_rum…_I guess you could work at a-a liquor store?" she suggested. Hmmm I'd rather just get me Pearl back, take Cesca and maybe Amanda too, and sail away forever, leaving the whelp behind in his misery. But, since I no longer have my Pearl, bugger that, I'll have to do this job thing.

"Sounds good, will I get free rum?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Lots"

"Ye lying" Amanda was hopeless at lying.

"Yeah"

**A/N**- Hmm, quite a challenging task, writing Jack, but I hope I did well- do you think? A bit short, I know, but next chapter I have a feeling is going to be long…I think. Wow I actually can't believe I've made it this far…! I actually have quite a lot of ideas for this story, but I don't know what order to put them in yet, oh but I will, soon. Oh, and if you want to suggest anything you'd like to happen in this story feel free to- lol you can even request to be in it if you like- as long as it's not something like "Jack runs away with me" or something like that …hmm maybe I'll let **you kiss Jack**! No, that is not a bribe to leave reviews I'm serious…I need idea's from you lot.

Okay, I bet you read all that coz you saw the "kiss Jack" part. Ahh Lol. I need to wash my hair.

Xx Love ya, Bye!


	10. I love him NOT

**Chapter 10- I love him...not **

**_Sorry, i had to re-post this becasue i haven' t put a disclaimer for soo many chapters so, yeah. i don't own POTC. Also, sorry to all my anonymous readers becasue my "anonymous reviews" was disablied, and i just realised- so sorry! So its my own fault. Anyway, i might try and post in the weekend, depends._ **

_**Francesca **_

"Will?" I called, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist. I went back in the house, searching for him. It's kind of weird, Will reacting like this, and all. I mean, I know Jack is an ass, but since when did Will let it get to him? Hmm, maybe Will just needed more time to get used to the 21st century…

I was glad to be away from Jack, because truth to be told, he made me feel…uneasy. I don't know. It's just the way his eyes are…they're all dark and murky and ugh! I wish he didn't stare at me like that all the time. I couldn't believe he was saying all those things earlier. Jack's flirting is just maddening. Okay. I do admit that he did…look good. I mean, with his weird dreadlocks and his kohl around his eyes and… Oh, come on- who in their right mind wouldn't? He's been working on a goddamn ship for his whole life. I need to stop thinking about that dirty pirate.

Being around Will was a bit more, I don't know…comfortable. Like, he didn't make me feel uncomfortable all the time like Jack. Jack is either making me mad, or surprising me with his witty comments all the time. When I first met Will I thought he was quiet. But the past few days, I can tell he's been trying to avoid Jack, and has been talking to me and Amanda most of the time…and it's pretty amazing because I pretty much know about his whole life now. And that's not including the movie part of his life. I guess I should tell him more about me…but I've only known him…just a week? How selfish of me, not to trust him. Whereas he's only known _me_ for a week, and has told me everything. And, he hasn't really watched a movie about me either. I hate myself sometimes.

I found him in my room, sitting on the couch he always slept on. I looked up an smiled when I plonked myself next to him. And I sunk right in the couch. I was amazed by how Will could sleep on this and not complain- I know I would if I had to sleep on something this soft.

"Hey" I said softly. "What's wrong?" I looked at him. He didn't answer at once. It seemed to me, that he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"I'm guessing it's not Jack…" I suggested. Will smiled and shook his head. Then what was wrong? Was he _still _moping about Elizabeth? He didn't really talk about Elizabeth at all, but you could tell when he's thinking about her. But how could Elizabeth be the reason why he didn't just want to come for a swim?

"So why don't you want to come for a swim?" I asked. "Or is Jack right?" I smiled.

He scowled. "Jack's the reason why I can't…you remember when I told you he tricked me onto the Flying Dutchman?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, well I still have these wounds from my father when he…never mind. I just want them to- heal first…" he said awkwardly, looking away. I blinked.

"Oh" I said dumbly. How could I forget? Will was whipped by his _father. _I am such an idiot sometimes. "I'm sorry I forg- I didn't know…" I finished. He just smiled a bit back, and looked at me awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. What a smart question. But what _could _I do? I thought about possibly getting out all the bandaids in this house, and asking him if he wanted them before I realised how stupid my idea was.

He nodded. "I'm fine"

"I could clean them for you if you like…I mean, I guess they would heal faster that way" I said. Wait, did I just say I would clean his wounds? I get sick if someone mentions needles…what was I thinking?

"You would? I'm fine if you don't want to, but-"

"No, no it's fine I do" I blurted. Oh. Right. I smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled back. I nodded, and walked awkwardly across the room to the bathroom. I had no idea what to do. Hadn't I got an "A" in everything at school? Right, well that was because we didn't learn to be doctors, whatever. I quickly grabbed a little towel, soaked it in water, and rinsed it.

I walked back to Will, who was looking through French Vogue. I frowned.

"You read French?" I asked disbelievingly. He didn't look French to me. He shook his head, closing the magazine.

"I can speak a little, but not read" he smiled.

"Great" I said, forgetting about the towel. Right, I had to clean his wounds on his…back? Haha, I would probably make it worse. I breathed nervously. "Hhhokay. You're going to have to stand up first" I said. He stood up, somewhat amused.

"And, um you might want to uh. Well I'm just saying that it would be easier if you well-" I began awkwardly. Oh well I don't know! He's from the goddamn 18th century- how was I supposed to _ask_ him to take his shirt off? I'm not that kind of person…am I?

He laughed. "Yeah, it would be easier" he said. I smiled weakly. While Will unbuttoned his shirt, I made myself unsuccessfully not stare. I had shamefully done a lot of Jack-staring just then and I wondered if Will also had scars and tattoos and bullets wounds everywhere. Well, I thought not, until he turned around.

Oh.

His whole back was literally a bloody mess. There were a few deep gashes, obviously where he was whipped, and they looked no where near healed. To sum it up, there was a lot of blood. I gulped.

"Uh…" I began. "I'm n-not really good at this…but I'll try. Tell me if it hurts okay?" I said. He nodded, still apparently finding this funny. "Stop smiling, it's not funny" I said weakly.

I carefully placed the towel on his back, and wiped a bit of blood off gently. _I _winced. "Are you okay?" I squeaked worriedly. He nodded. Gradually, I started to get the hang of it, and progressed slowly, until there was no blood left, just the deep gashes. He looked a whole lot better than before, and I had actually did what I said without fainting or anything. Hooray. Whoop. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay. Done" I said brightly.

"Can I smile now?" Will asked. I hit him, scowling.

"ARghhh…" Will cried. I gulped. Right, I actually hit him right on his back where his wounds were. Fucking great.

"Fuu- uhhh, oh my god I'm so sorry" I said worriedly. I just stared back at him in surprise, not sure what to do, as he finally turned back around. He started laughing. I went back to glaring at him.

He smiled. "It's okay. And thanks for…you know…hey where did I put my shirt again" he frowned, looking around. I blinked, and abruptly stopped staring. Oh, shut up. I spotted it on my bed, and went over to get it.

Just as I was about to give him his shirt back, I heard a huge yell.

"SSSSSEEESSSSCAAAAAAAAAAA" hollered Jack from probably the living room. I looked at Will, who rolled his eyes back.

"Cescaaa, I'm cold…oh" said Jack from the doorway. He was dripping wet, not even thinking what he was doing to my house. "I'll leave you two to your busy-ness then" he smirked at us. I looked dumbly from Will's shirt in my hand, and my towel that had nearly fallen off, to Will, and then to Jack. I hastily stuffed the shirt in Will's hands and hoisted my towel up. Shit.

"Go take a shower if you're cold then" I said, glaring at him. Will put his shirt back on and stood there awkwardly.

"And will ye be joining me luv? After ye done with the whelp, that is?" he smirked, walking over to the bathroom. He left a trail of water on my bedroom floor. I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it again, in disbelief. Why did Jack always have to come at the worst time, and assume the worst? Stupid pirate.

"_Done _with him? I-I was cleaning his wounds he got from when _you_ tricked him onto the Flying Dutchman!!"I yelled at him from across the room. I couldn't believe how infuriating he could be sometimes.

Jack didn't even answer; he was already in the bathroom, turning on the shower. I hope he did it right this time; I didn't want him to damage my home any more than he already had. I hate that man. I've only known him for a week and I already can't stand him. Oh, god who was I turning into? Of course I didn't _hate _him.

I looked back at Will, who just looked back at me. I smiled a little, chucked off my towel, and hastily went over to my closet. I randomly shoved my hand in an abandoned Prada shopping bag and pulling whatever it was, on. I tried to take as long as possible to put my shorts on.

As I got out of my closet, I decided there was nothing better to do, so I collapsed on my bed, hugging the sheets around me. I didn't even feel tired, just restless I suppose. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I could sense Will come over and plop himself on the edge of the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" he said softly in the soft voice of his. I opened my eyes and sat up against the bed frame, nodding.

"What was that dream about?" he said. I frowned. What dream? Oh, right. He was asking _that? _It was bloody a week ago, _I _had even forgotten it, why did he still remember?

I opened my mouth, shrugged and closed it again. "Nothing"

Will stared at me and then raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said it was about pirates?"

"Shut up" I muttered. I looked at him in defeat. "It was actually about this guy, um, you know. We broke up a year ago, doesn't matter anymore…" I said reluctantly.

Will's eyes softened and shone with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that" he said uncertainly. Was he trying to make me feel better by saying he's sorry?

"I'm not sorry" I spat. Will looked confused. "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I just- don't. Don't be sorry"

Will nodded. He held my hand softly. "Want to talk about it?" he asked uncertainly again. I sighed. Jack was having a shower, or whatever he was doing, Amanda said she'd cook dinner, which she probably is now judging by the lovely smell that was coming from outside my room. I figured there was nothing else to do, besides I owe him something, for telling me so much about himself. I swallowed, and smiled.

"_Daddy?" I smiled up at him. That's right, up. He was so tall; even I had to look up at him. Maybe that's why I still called him daddy, because I felt like a little girl next to him. "Seen Dom?" I asked. I looked around again, wondering where the hell he was gone. _

"_Happy birthday dear, you look marvellous" he said yet again, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving to find him. He wouldn't be hard to spot, since he was nearly as tall as daddy, but not quite. No one is taller than my dad, I don't think. I still couldn't spot him though. I sighed irritably, and went over to Amanda, who was chatting to some guy, who seemed to be trying a bit too hard to impress her. I snorted softly to myself. Give it up, I thought. He should know who he's trying to impress, to know not to. _

"_Hey, seen Dom anywhere?" I asked Amanda, ignoring the guy who was trying to look down her dress. In fact, I took the time to squeeze myself in front of him, blocking him from Amanda's view. She looked around. "No, sorry, hey check upstairs" she suggested. Oh yeah, upstairs, I should have thought about that. I nodded, and left, even more irritated. Where the hell was he? This was __**my**__ party, and he was supposed to be with __**me. **__Is that too much to ask of my 8 month year old boyfriend?__I scowled, and walked up the spiral staircase. _

_Anyway, Dom, or Dominic, as my parents call him has indeed been with me for eight months. Eight months is quite long for me, not that I've had many other relationships in the past. My last record was one month, and that was when I was 19 or something. I just get bored easily. _

_He is __**that **__guy. You know. The designer purse you want everyone to be jealous of at your year twelve formal. I actually can't stand him sometimes. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm with him. My parents fucking love him because he sucks up to them so much__I should too, but I'm not sure. I still haven't said I love him yet, even though he says it every day. I'm actually falling more in love with him every day, I guess. I trust him more than some of my closest friends, even. That's actually a lot, coming from someone like me. I've got to be careful with who I trust. Anyway, his parents own a huge oil company, which makes him a billionaire already for doing nothing. He's also a model as well, which explains why he's nearly as tall as daddy._

_Dom owns three Ferrari's. __**Three. **__A lime green one, a red one and a blue one. I bet you if there was a limited edition LV print Ferrari, he'd buy that too. In three colours. I think the only reason I'm still with him aside from the fact that he loves me, is 'cause he's so fucking sexy. Really. He has dark brown hair that's always messy, which is what makes it sexy, I suppose, the greenest eyes, and the longest eyelashes, and a fucking amazing body. Truth is, I'm a little bored now. Not just the sex, but just __**him **__in general. I've been bored with him for the last few months, but I __**still **__can't walk away from him because he's so damn good looking. Oh, help. But, I'd still feel guilty for breaking up with him since he hasn't done anything wrong, and I would only hurt his feelings. Oh, and my parents will hate me, especially daddy. He adores him. I think I'm waiting for him to do something wrong, so I actually have a reason to break up with him. That's the thing, he hasn't done anything wrong…so why did I want to break up with him? I confuse myself. Maybe I should be the one to do the "something wrong" because I don't think he will ever betray me. Even though he's obviously a huge flirt but so am I, so what was I to complain about? Eight bloody months with someone like me. Maybe he really does love me. That's why I can't break up with him. I have to give myself a chance to fall in love with him. I committed myself to him ever since he said he loved me, and have never looked at another guy once. Well, I haven't __**tried **__to._

_Anyway, just when I thought he was boring, he surprised me, really. I think I might be in love with him even more so, since he didn't give me what I'd expected for my birthday, you know, jewellery and diamonds and stuff. Yesterday, he took me on a trip to Berlin in Germany, where obviously the Berlin Philharmonic and some piano genius played the Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto 2. I don't know bloody __**how **__he managed to get them to play right on my birthday, but it must have cost him a fortune. I know for a fact that he just loathes classical music, (although he made sure my dad thinks the opposite) but he knows that I fucking love that piece. He even sat through the entire performance without complaining, and at the end he even said he'd really enjoyed it, I think he might've told the truth, because he's eyes go dull when he's lying. Not bad for Mr. I-Hate-Beethoven-I -Would-Kill-Myself-If-I–Have-To-Meet-Him . I've changed my mind again. I love him, maybe even more than Rachmaninoff. Oh, I just don't want to admit it. I __**do **__love him. In fact, I'm going to tell him now. When I find him, that is. I smiled._

_As I got to the top of the staircase, I looked around level two of our house. I wish it wasn't so big; it would save me a lot of time. Isn't it my fault though? When I first found out exactly how much I'd earned from Milan, New York and London fashion week combined with all the other stuff, I went ahead and bought my parents this house, here in the Hollywood hills. I don't spend much time here, since I moved in with Dom a few months ago, and I'm always travelling anyway. It's really weird, the past few years has kind of been a blur to me. Sometimes, I still feel like the poor girl who likes classical music and reads Shakespeare instead of Vogue. I remembered how all the other girls would be at school, wearing their Chanel earrings and I wouldn't even know what that was. Okay, I've changed since the dreadful days of high school, but when I look at my life now, it's like fuck, I'm lucky. I'm so happy. When I was in primary school, daddy used to always say that one day, he'd make lots of money and we could all go on a holiday and buy lots of things and life would be easier, and I'd always be like, when? Daddy's a lawyer, and a really good one too because he is like, a millionaire now. After all those years. I feel so proud of him._

_I'm so proud of mum as well. When I think of her I cry, because she is so fucking awesome. She has breast cancer, and has had it for, oh, I don't know. Feels to me as if she'd had it forever. She's in hospital. She almost lives__in hospital. Oh, I wish she was with us right now. When I think of her, and how her hair is always falling out, I just want to blame it all on someone. But there is no-one to blame it on. I stopped thinking about her. Daddy says its not good for me to be always crying about it. "She'll get through" he says. I hope she does._

_I pictured Dom's face if I'd told him I love him. Shock? I mean, after eight months, he'd think I'd never say it ever. Hmm. I don't even know if I love him, how are you supposed to know, it's a feeling right? Oh, fuck it. "I love you" I smiled. _

_It was quite crowed up here and dark as well. I moved around carefully, and found myself looking around, but not seeing him. At some point, I was facing a door, so I turned the knob. I peered inside and there was no movement and it was pitch black. I was half way between closing the door again, when I decided to find out which room it was anyway, since there are so many rooms here in this house. When I flicked on the switch I felt my heart drop. I just stared for a good ten seconds, blinking profusely, in case I was hallucinating. I wanted to tear the fucking lump that had risen inside my throat. I swallowed the lump, my heart beating._

"_I was looking for you" I heard myself say calmly. I wanted to see him squirm his way out, before I lost myself completely. I leaned against the frame of the door, unaware that everyone outside could see. Let them, I don't give a fucking shit. _

_Dom sat up, with this indescribable look on his face. He didn't look that sexy anymore. "…Francesca?" he said as if he had a sore throat. I smirked, then smiled innocently._

"_There you are!" I breathed, ignoring my fucking heart was telling me to do. "What are you hiding under there?" I asked flatly. The girl looked at us nervously, clutching the sheets around her. _

"_Ce…honey it's not what it looks like…I can-" _

_I cut him off. "Oh, let me guess. __**You can explain?**__ Fine. Go ahead and explain why you're fucking some girl in my__house, at my party then" I was finally losing my patience, and hoped he didn't explain. A tiny bit of me felt relieved, like I said before, I was waiting for this to happen. But I didn't think he'd-he'd do __**this. **__After 3 months of saying he loved me? bull-__**fucking-**__SHIT!!! All this stuff was going around in my head, but I remained calm on the outside. Or at least I tried._

"_I…I'm sorry. Please don't. Don't go" he pleaded. I just looked back at him, concentrating on not breaking down or anything. I blinked._

"_Don't go? Oh, you want me to join you two?" I spat. "I think I'll pass"_

_It was as if he was trying to find something to say. I'd had enough. I wanted to get out, away from that man. He just sat there rigidly, looking at me._

"_Enjoy yourselves, then" I said coldly, watching him pathetically reach out to the floor and grab his clothes. I breathed in deep, and closed the door, but it wouldn't close. Fucking door. I looked back, and Dom was holding onto the knob, with his clothes back on and he had this sort of wounded look on his face. Serves him right. _

_I sort of felt overwhelmed, like it hadn't really sunk in yet, and was proud that I hadn't shed a single tear. And then he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I stared at him. What was he going to do anyway? I wouldn't take him back if he begged me to. And I was going to tell him I loved him. I hate myself for thinking that. _

"_You know, I came looking for you because I-I wanted to tell you that I-" Still no tears, Francesca don't give it up now. "I was going to tell you that I l-love you" I finished softly. I breathed. "But I don't. I DON'T. I __**hate **__you, Dom. You've wasted oh, I don't know eight months of my life" I spat. _

_Dominic widened his eyes, just like I'd announced that I hate him. Ha, didn't ever think he'd hear that from anyone. "No." he paused, gripping my hand. "No, d-don't say that love. I think about you all the time, you're th-" _

_I glared at him, trying to escape from his cold grip. "Oh, so you were thinking about __**me, **__when you were fucking her? Am I supposed to feel privileged then?" I barked. _

"_No. No, Ce-" _

"_It's over, Dom." I said shakily, not at all sorry. He shook his head slowly_

"_What?-"_

"_I said it's over" I repeated, my voice hollow. Oh what did he expect, really? And how long had this been going on? I shivered, feeling very cold all of a sudden. I felt sick._

_Dom was still shaking his head frantically. Did I really mean that much to him, that he was going into shock that I'd told him it's over, right after I saw __**him **__with some other girl? I stared at him as if he were an alien, because that's what he felt like to me right now. I didn't understand why __**he **__was so desperate to win me back. _

"_But-" he croaked, and stopped shaking his head. "I love you" he said. He was looking straight at me, into my eyes like always, but I couldn't take his shit anymore. _

_I just snapped. For him to still say that right to my face after- oh god. I felt the tears that had been threatening to spill all that time pour down my face. I wanted it to stop but I can't control them. I just started shaking under his firm grip, but I couldn't even stop myself._

"_You lie. You're a fucking liar Dom." I spat, feeling my voice getting louder and more uncontrolled. "You've lied to me every single time you-you" I stopped myself finally, trying to calm down. Some people had already started looking at us but I didn't care. __**He **__was the one who wouldn't let me go. _

_He shook his head again, opening his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it after a while, and then looked back at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ces" he whispered " But I-I really do. I love you, believe me. I've always loved you"_

"_You DON'T love me, Dom, you've NEVER loved me, all you've ever done is __**FUCK **__me and YOU COULDN"T EVEN do THAT WELL" I yelled, ignoring the looks I was getting. Nothing else existed; it was just the two of us. I clenched my fists, ready to explode. I tried to get away, but he just wouldn't let me go. _

"_Or maybe it's the opposite, because I'm obviously not good enough for you anymore" I spat quietly. I couldn't even wipe my face, because he was holding my hands. And there were tears mixed with my dripping nose and my mascara was probably running like hell. I wish I were dead. _

_Dom looked stunned, like he didn't know what I was talking about. "I-" he paused, jerkily wiping away some of my tears. His hands felt cold like stone. "You're wrong" he finished quietly. I didn't say anything. __**I'm **__wrong? What's he on about now?_

"_I'm sorry" he said. I looked away, confused._

"_Please" _

_I just felt this ache in my heart that I wanted to stop, but it just wouldn't. _

"…_Just give me another chance" _

_He looked at me. I swallowed. Eight fucking months. _

_Hell no._

"_isedittsover" I muttered, a few tears dripping down my chin and proceeding to ruin my favourite dress. I watched it seep through the white silk and leave a mark. Stupid lousy thousand dollar dress. Stupid birthday, stupid- _

"_What?" Dom asked, gripping my hands. Get off, I thought._

"_I said we're __**done. **__I want you to let go of me, and I want to __**never **__see you ever again" I explained shakily. I hope he heard. _

_He did, but he just refused to do what I said. Dom was the one who looked confused, and had started shaking his head slowly __**again.**_

"_After e-everything?" he said softly. I barely heard him. He was giving me that look- like he actually __**did **__love me and __**he cared**__. It could make me change my mind about everything again, but this time I didn't let it affect me. I nodded, trying to free myself. I started struggling against him._

"_I'm __**sorry."**__ He said a bit louder. He didn't sound that sorry this time. Sounded accusing, like he was the one who should be mad. Like __**he **__was hurt._

_I didn't say anything, and continued struggling to get away. _

"_Don't do this, Cessy I LOVE YOU I fucking think about you all the time, you __**can't **__do this to me" he said somewhat urgently. I snorted. So __**I **__was the one "Doing something to him" _

"_Yes I can. And don't you dare call me that." I smirked, the tears sort of subsiding a little. Cessy. Oh, gods. _

"_But. After __**everything? **__The Steinway? And what about that fucking concert I got you yesterday?" he yelled. __**Yelled. **_

_Oh, right. When I told Dom that I could play the piano, he went ahead and bought me a white Baby-grand Steinway, and then when I said I'd try and play something for him, he was all of a sudden tired. I started crying again. He didn't care about my birthday, or what I liked, or our future. All he wanted was __**me, **__and to show off __**me **__and __**my **__body__**. Fucking**__ concert? Nobody insults Rach like that in front of me. Fucking concert, hey? Of course he didn't care about the concert. Stupid fucking concert…_

_I was so angry; I easily wrenched myself free, and slapped him a couple of times until unfortunately my hand got sore, before getting away from him. That disgusting person. _

_I made my way through the blur of people around me, until I ended up by my dad, sobbing into his shoulders. Daddy looked down at me, obviously shocked. _

"_Darling what's wrong?!" he asked, pulling me away, and looking at me with intense worry. I just leaned back on him, crying._

_I sniffed, wiping my eyes and nose unsuccessfully. "I want to go home" I said hotly, before realising that I was already home. ARgh. _

"_Francesca-"_

"_Daddy! I just was to leave, I want to go, I-I" I stopped, breaking into tears again. I looked around, and Amanda was next to me, holding onto my shoulder, repeatedly asking me what was wrong, and my dad, looking ready to have a heart attack. _

_Daddy spoke again. "France-" _

"_Oh, daddy I just want to get __**away **__and-and oh every one just leave me alone…" I snapped, pathetically wiping my nose._

"_Francesca listen to me" my dad said sternly. I closed my mouth, and wiped my nose again. "Tell me what happened" he finished softly. _

"_He-" my heart was aching so much that I couldn't even mention him anymore. And the fucking tears just kept coming, like my eyes were clouds and there were pouring with rain. _

"_I saw him-" I stopped again. I just couldn't say it. _

_Daddy held onto my arm, "Yes? Who?"_

"_D-" I __**couldn't**__ say it._

"_Dominic?"_

_I nodded, staring down at my heavily stained dress. _

"_What did he do?"_

_I shrugged slightly, sniffing._

"_Francesca, answer me darling… I swear if he did anything to hurt you love…" _

_I just stood there, held by Amanda and my dad. Then, I saw __**him **__again. What an idiot, coming after me, right in front of my dad. And right after I told him I never wanted to see him again._

_My dad turned to him and grabbed him both hands by his shoulder. Dom looked frightened alright. Go dad! I glared with hatred towards him._

"_What did you do to my daughter" he demanded sternly, staring down at Dom. _

"_I'm sorry"_

_Dad glared at him menacingly. "Sorry about what, boy?"_

"_I-I was…I didn't mean to though, I-I" he stuttered. What a loser._

"_Francesca? Stay here darling, I need to have a talk with this boy that I thought was appropriate for you, and now…" Daddy yanked him out of sight. _

_I turned to Amanda, who was gazing at my softly. She hugged me, as I cried into her shoulder. _

"_What happened?" Amanda asked quietly. _

"_I saw him…with some other girl…upstairs" I whispered, rubbing my eyes so she couldn't see the fresh batch of tears spilling down my face. Amanda paused for a long while. _

"_Oh, Ces" She paused again, hugging me even tighter. "You deserve so much better than him you know that?" _

_I nodded. "Oh, but I-I didn't think he'd actually-" I stopped myself. I shouldn't be talking about him anymore._

"_I'm leaving. I don't want to stay here anymore, he'll follow me or-or keep coming. I have to leave" I said. Leave? But where to? Maybe I could go to New York and buy a house, and get away from him. Yeah. Then I wouldn't always have to fly over there every few weeks for work and stuff, I'll already be there. _

"_Where to?" Amanda asked._

"_I was thinking, oh I don't know. If I move to New York I won't be able to see my parents… mum" I croaked. The thought of her just made me feel light-headed and guilty. The ache in my heart grew even more. I sighed, frustrated.  
_

"_You could visit them every two months or so" she suggested._

_I nodded. It was a good idea._

"_I'm coming with you, maybe I can find somewhere to live, close to you" she added. I shook my head, crying._

"_No, please. You don't have to. I'll be fine" I said, even though I did want her to come with me._

"_I don't have to. I want to. I'm coming with you Ces, whether you'd like me to or not" Amanda said sternly, holding my hands. "And I'm hoping it's the first" she said. I nodded, hugging her gratefully. I fucking love this girl._

I finished my so called "story". The short version anyway, without all my swearing and my emotions and all the details... Okay, so it wasn't my dream anyway, but I don't know! It was the _foundation _of my dream, there.

Anyway, Will just sat there staring, or gawking whatever, at me. I muffled a yawn.

"There. You wanted to know, so, there you go!" said, breaking the long silence. Will still sat there, staring at me. It was getting annoying. It shouldn't have told him that; maybe he thinks I need help, or something, now.

I rolled my eyes, "Will! Stop staring at me, really. You can at least _say _something. TALK" I said, irritated.

Oh look, surprise, he just sat and stared. I've had it. I've had enough of stupid men and their unreadable faces. I sighed and stood up, ready to leave. Whatever Amanda's cooking smells nice. And maybe I can ask Jack if he's successfully had a shower. Or both.

**Long chapter! I hope it was okay. And I hope more of my readers can drop by and leave a review…and thankyou to the ones who review all the time. Anyway, I have my piano exam in less than a months time, and if I don't pass this, my life is over, so yeah wish me luck! Lol thanks again to my lovely readers, and till next time!**


	11. Ohmigod

**Hey guys- yes, I **_**know **_**its been ages since I last posted and I bet you've all forgotten I'm still writing this. Life's just been really busy, but its getting better now and hopefully I can post more!**

**A have a lot of chapters already written, because I felt a bit guilty for abandoning this lol. So I'll dens post more often. And if you feel a bit lost, then read the previous chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Ohmigod**

What was I looking for again? Oh, right. I needed a teaspoon. Or was it a tablespoon? Argh! I can't think. I figured it's because yep- I've developed a large and unhealthy crush on Jack Sparrow. Sounds crazy. Of everyone, _Jack Sparrow._ ButI can't stop thinking about him. I wonder why it is, though, because Jack is annoying and arrogant and oh, just everything in a man that I'd _never _fall for.

I thought about it. Why Jack, though! Why can't I stop think about _him? _Why can't it be Will? Will is handsome, and sweet and kind. Everything I _do _want in a man, as Francesca would say. So why was it Jack? I sighed, and decided to go with the tablespoon. I put five tablespoons of the curry powder into the pot and close the lid, leaning against the side of the fridge, thinking of _him _again.

Jack was so…sexy. If I were thinking that about someone else, I would've choked or probably denied it straightaway, but I didn't. He wasn't just Will Turner good looking. I don't know! Maybe it's his eyes, and his mouth, and hi- oh I should stop shouldn't I? No I shouldn't. Oh alright, yes I should.

Just then, Jack walked in the kitchen, so I suppose I shouldn't have to feel guilty about thinking about him again. He looked the same, he even had kohl round his eyes, and I wondered how he just seems to always have it on.

"Did you use Francesca's eyeliner?" I asked, staring at his eyes. Whoops. But I could look at him because we were talking, right?

"Wot?" Jack asked, opening the fridge and having a look around.

"How did you do it then?" I asked, checking the stove again.

"Wot!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "That stuff on your eyes!" I suppose I was just asking unnecessary questions so that I could look at him with a reason.

Jack smiled. "That's a secret luv"

"Oh" I said pathetically.

Silence.

I was looking at Jack again, and he must have been aware of it because he was smirking back at me.

"So. Um, we were talking about how you should get a job" I said, watching him. What else was there to talk about?

"mmhmm" was Jack's response.

I frowned, not knowing what to say next.

"What are ye thinkin' about?" asked Jack. Oh god. What should I say? Oh, I'm just thinking about _you, _Jack.

I shrugged casually. He was so close to me. I needed to stop blushing, yet I couldn't. "What are _you _thinking about, Captain Sparrow?"

He just smirked right back at me, "I asked first, dearie" he said, in that deep voice of his. I frowned I little, realising he was right. I wish I was Francesca in this situation. She would know what to do. She would probably be able to stop herself blushing, as I couldn't. I don't think I was thinking anymore, because Jack was so near to me. Oh, god what did I just say? I don't know. Usually I do stupid things that I regret, when I don't think. I hope that wouldn't happen. So much for luck.

"This…" I leaned in, and kissed him. Kissed Jack Sparrow. Well, he _did _ask me what I was thinking about. Remarkably, he was kissing me back, so I suppose I shouldn't be too embarrassed with myself for doing such a thing like that. I could taste the rum in his breath, smell the salty air that you get around the ocean, and I loved it. I didn't know rum could taste so good. It must have been only a good ten seconds, but it felt so long to me. I turned to absolute mush in his grip, couldn't think at all.

All I could think about was his lips on mine, and then -something hard, -and then a huge crash. I shrieked, jumping away from him. I turned around, and somehow, we'd ended up from beside the fridge to the kitchen bench, and I'd knocked over a large bowl. Stupid bowl. Not the bowl's fault though, I guess. It's Jack's fault for-for being _him. _

I suppose I should be thanking the bowl though, because it gave me something to do, I can't imagine what a mess I'd be if he broke off the kiss, and I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do next. My face was all hot as I bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl, and then, as I picked a jagged piece up, I realised my stupidity for not the first time today. I bent back up and looked around Francesca's kitchen for a dusting pan of some sort, desperately trying not to catch Jack's eye. I could see them from the corners of my eyes; his eyes were following me with a strange, mysterious look. Or was that him smirking at me again?

For something to do, other than to face Jack, I began searching the cupboards for a dusting pan, until I came across a pair of rubber gloves. I hastily put them on, congratulating myself for not yet looking at Jack. I felt like such a fool. He must think I am one too. I sighed, not knowing whether I did it out loud, or to myself. I shall never ever do that again. Oh, how am I going to face him? I can't do this forever, I thought, as I picked up the broken pieces carefully and slowly, chucking them into the bin.

"Luv, are ye just going to carry on not speakin' to me anymore? That wouldn't work out very well" I heard Jack say, next to me. I bent back up, not looking at him though. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. "I-I…" what was I to say? I didn't mean to do it? Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed him. Oh well, I've already made an idiot of myself already, so I guess anything I said now wouldn't really matter.

"I just, answered your question is all…now, what are _you_ thinking about, Sparrow?" I said, changing the subject. Of course I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about how silly and naive I was, kissing him and all. I was just a girl, though, that he'd only knew for a week of so. And even though we argued a lot, all I knew about him, was that he liked women and rum. Oh, lord. How could I be into him when I know for certain since I watched that movie that he would never feel the same way?

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ears, and then decided against it, _un_tucking the hair behind my eyes, so it would hopefully cover my burning face. I wish I wouldn't blush so easily. I wish I could control my feelings, and then none of this would have happened. Well, that's why they're called wishes, they don't come true. If they were true, then there would be no such thing as wishing. Oh, god. I was desperately trying to think about anything but Jack. It worked for a while, I guess with my idiotic theory about the wishes, but then when I stopped, I thought about Jack again.

Jack still hadn't said anything, and was grinning mischievously back at me. I just stared right back at him, waiting for him to answer the godamn question so it wouldn't be so awkward around here, as if it wasn't already. Then, all of a sudden he was kissing me. Well it must have been, because I couldn't think again, and when I finally did think, I was confused as to why he was doing this, that I pulled away, a little, frowning.

"That answer ye question luv?" he said softly. I blinked, gazing at his deep brown eyes. _What?? _No it bloody well doesn't!! I sort of wanted to nod, but at the same time, I knew I shouldn't believe him, being himself and all. So I sort of half nodded and shook my head at the same time, which must have looked pretty weird to him I guess. Swallowing, I excused myself to the bathroom.

* * *

**Will**

As I listened to Francesca, I felt selfish that _I_ was wallowing day and night to myself about Elizabeth, as if the world was over. I found it hard to believe that someone like Francesca could be treated like that. It made me feel quite uncomfortable.

I wished there was something to say that would make her feel better, but didn't she say that she didn't want me to say sorry? I had known her for only about a week, but I felt angry that someone could do that to her. I swallowed; maybe I shouldn't worry, since she said it was a year ago, so she must have got over it already. I didn't want keep comforting her or what not, because I didn't know what to do actually.

Wait, was that her, leaving? I was too engulfed with my own thoughts to have noticed my stupidity. I grabbed her arm softly and stood up. Francesca looked at me with a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry, I-I was just thinking" I said hurriedly.

She scoffed at me, "And so he talks!" she exclaimed, smiling at little. Only a tiny little but, because she looked very annoyed at me, still.

"I just didn't think that anyone would want to do that to you" I muttered awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to say. That I wanted to kill that bastard for hurting Francesca, when it clearly was none of my business? I kept quiet.

"Oh." Francesca said. She paused. "Well…I didn't think so either, you know" she finished quietly.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you did…what you did. It was the right thing" I found myself saying to her. She smiled a little, the usual glint in her blue eyes. I wondered how she did that, how her eyes were just always sparkling and all.

"I think Amanda's got dinner ready" Francesca smiled, and I followed her out of the room. We walked in silence to the kitchen. I nearly bumped into her when she stopped, stepping back and pushing me back with her.

Francesca was peering into the kitchen from behind the side of the corridor. I was behind her, and couldn't see a thing because her hair was all over my face. It was uncomfortable, but at least her hair smelled nice. But it was still uncomfortable. I squinted, and quietly stood on my toes and saw. Francesca looked sideways at me, silently giggling. I was just too astounded to speak. I wanted to strangle the man, now, more than ever. How _dare _Jack, right after Elizabeth-

Then, there was a loud crash, and I nearly yelped in surprise. Luckily Francesca pulled me back to her room in a fit of silent laughter. I scowled, feeling even more hatred towards that man. Hadn't he just kissed Elizabeth last week? Obviously he'd forgotten, since there he was again. I wanted to warn Amanda not to fall into his trap like maybe Elizabeth did.

Francesca found it quite amusing though, so I hid my disappointment.

* * *

_Lol this story's so lame. But that's why I like it XD_


	12. Chapter 12

HEY people D I know I havent updated since ages, lifes been soo busy. Hope you all still want to read on though! the truth is, i actually DO have a plan for this story. And yes, it is necessary for me to have P.O.V's of the characters because i find its better that way.

Anyway, I am aware and know that this story is totally stupid and pointless XD but thats why I'm still writing, for my own enjoyment and laughs. Its just that 21st century Will and Jack just cracks me up too much to stop writing. So ill stop yakking on, and ...i don't own it.

**Chapter 12- Blacksmith in a Box**

* * *

**Will**

Today Francesca and I… and Jack… were on our way to, well where we were going I don't exactly know. Amanda had a "photo shoot" in somewhere called Fiji and left this morning at around four a.m. Francesca explained to me that she was "flying" over to this Fiji place

"Wot'ya mean Amanda's flyin' over?" hooted Jack looking confused. "She a bird or somethin'?". I kept quiet but agreed with him.

Francesca laughed at us. "By plane Jack." She said.

"Pla…lane…plane….never heard of it before" Jack muttered.

"It's-It's like… a huge ship… in the sky and it has- wings" Francesca explained thoughtfully. Jack looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She really is quite adorable when she explains things.

But she frowned at us, and I stopped smiling at once.

Francesca told us that she was busy as well, and I suggested I come along, since I wanted to be far away from Jack. But, no such luck because Jack insisted he come as well. Damn him, that pirate.

I gazed out through the front window. Port Royal had always been busy out on the streets, but it was nothing compared to my new home. There were cars and just people _everywhere. _It looked like a wonderful city, although I felt a bit intimidated by well, everything. Even in the morning there were large…–billboards…flashing about, and lights everywhere.

Today Francesca was not driving; in fact she was in the front seat, talking the whole time about her "schedule" for the day into her little black thing… In fact a very black and shiny car had come to "pick us up". And the driver was wearing black glasses I've never seen before, and was dressed very smartly. I felt a bit intimidated by him, to be honest. Francesca told me he's name was Jason, and that he drove her around everywhere. But what was wrong with her little red …Merc? Hmm.

Suddenly I felt extremely fortunate to be here. It was new and exciting, and I would try and forget about Elizabeth. Yes. Yes, I will do that.

We arrived shortly at a grey building, which I thought looked quite plain, it didn't relate her and her job, and all. Jason even opened the car doors for us- I felt a bit uncomfortable. When we stepped in the building I was surprised to see that inside were many…what were they? Cameras. And people, and lights. It was all very complicating to me. I looked around once again, and there was a big white box, that seemed to be shining with light. I squinted, turning away. I wonder what Francesca was supposed to do, climb _in _that thing? I guess I would find out.

Soon after, Francesca had disappeared into hair and make-up, so I was left with Jack again. No one seemed to mind us hanging around the place, although I did feel a bit awkward because I simply didn't belong here in the first place. Jack spoke.

"So, whelp, ye plannin' on finding a new 'Lizbeth?" he drawled, examining the room filled with bustling people. I clenched my teeth, knowing well that he just wanted to manipulate me. I didn't look at him. Jack let out a big sigh, and stepped in front of me. I looked at him blankly, wondering what he was going to do to cause a commotion this time.

"Listen, William. I'm sorry that ye Elizabeth chose me, well, I am Capt-" Jack paused for a while, seeing what might have been a deadly look on my face. He continued after obviously choosing his words carefully. "Alright. What say ye, we forget about the past, and move on eh? I've been watching' ye over the week, 'nd all ye do is think about ye past 'nd whatnot. Do ye really want t' go back, or start a new life aye?" he said, waving his hands around and grinning like usual.

I considered what he said. He was right. All I did was think about Elizabeth. All the time- or maybe most of my time. I did need to move on. As much as I hated to, I had to agree with him. I mumbled in response.

"Aye or nay?" said Jack loudly.

"Yes!" I barked impatiently.

Jack still stood in front of me, with an unconvinced look on his face. I clenched my fists, "Aye"

Jack grinned and slapped me on my shoulder. "That's me boy" he said heartily. I scowled at him. He twiddled his fingers around his chin, as if deep in thought.

"So. Step One" announced Jack, clearing his throat. "Ye need to get yeself a girl"

I looked back at him, not at all surprised. Right, that's all this is about then. What did my private life have to do with Jack anyway? I kept quiet, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I was thinkin' ye 'nd Amanda could do well. Ye see, both of ye are very independently strong minded, bit quiet too, shy when ye shouldn't be, and lots more. So ye see, the two o' ye could do great things together…if that is possible" he said, making me madder. I glared at him, ignoring the last part of his so called amazing plan to "Get myself a girl"

"I thought you were with Amanda" I stated coldly. Jack frowned, looking confused.

"And why d'ye think that?" he asked innocently. I gritted my teeth. Amanda shouldn't be treated like that by a pirate like Jack Sparrow. I needed to tell her soon.

"Maybe because I saw you kissing her Jack. Just like you did with Elizabeth a few weeks ago. And if Francesca hadn't pulled me away I would have had the chance to stop you from doing something more. What did you do to her Jack?" I seethed, stepping a little closer to him. I wanted to strangle him right then, and I think I would have, if not for my current whereabouts. My head was starting to hurt because I was clenching my teeth so hard. I un-clenched them, trying to calm down. How could I, when Jack was doing this to innocent people who didn't deserve to be treated so?

Jack paused for a while, with the same blank look on his face while thinking. "Ah. Ye mustn't take that to heart." Jack said gruffly, shaking his head. He started moving his hands again. "See that just then? You defendin' her honour like that was just the right attitude to be if ye fallin' in love wit' her. I was just testin' ye to see what reaction ye'd have, and ye did just what I was aimin' for. Now all ye need is to tell her ye feelings. Go 'nd-"

"What else did you do?" I demanded. Jack rolled his eyes childishly.

"I said I kissed 'er to see what ye reaction would be, nothin' else I swear" Jack said, placing a hand in the air down to his heart. I snorted, not knowing if I should believe him or not.

"And why should I believe you?" I spat.

"Have I ever given ye a reason not to trust me?" in a high, bewildered voice like I was crazy to ask that question. I gritted my teeth again.

"No." I said in the same high voice. "All you did was sell me to Barbossa to get your _ship_, sell me to Davy Jones also, lie to me so I could get you out of jail, lie to me about Elizabeth, kiss Elizabeth-"

"Alright William, that's enough story tellin' for today." He patted me on my back. What was he, my mother? "And your beloved kissed _me _by the way. Not my fault at all she wanted to kill me to save ye' backsides… All I'm asking is that ye trust me"

I looked back at him, wondering if I should even waste my breath on him anymore. "Why should I trust you?" I said again flatly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said. Right. so that's his answer to everything. He thinks that everyone's troubles are gone because he's _Captain _of a goddamn ship. I scowled impatiently.

"Right" I said with difficulty. "So I believe you. What will Amanda think about it? I'm pretty sure kissing someone isn't something you do for no reason". I glared at him. "Excluding you"

"Ah, it's all sorted William. I volunteered to talk to Amanda about your feelings. And I told her my plan of course" Jack stated.

I felt like I had something thrown at me. I couldn't speak. I just looked at him in shock, and disbelief. Had he lost his mind, if he even had one? Since when did I say I had any _feelings _towards Amanda? Yes, she is my friend. Yes, I do get angry if Jack kisses her, simply because he _shouldn't_ be doing that. Somehow Jack thinks that, all that means that I'm in love with her, and has gone ahead and _told _her. And how did he know these _feelings _even before his "plan" What was Amanda going to think if she thought I-

Jack broke into a fit of loud laughter, earning confused glances from a lot of people, including Francesca, who was now walking from across the room to us. I glared at him. "What?" I spat

"I was only joking with ye! Of course _you _need to tell her ye feelings yeself, be a big boy wont ye? Don't be shy!!"

I didn't need Francesca believing Jack's nonsense. She could be thinking that _Jack _had feelings for Amanda, since she didn't know Jack as well as me. Well, I hope so. I don't _want _her to know anything about that lousy pirate.

"Listen" I hissed, grabbing Jack's arm forcefully. "I am not_ in love _with Amanda, alright? I don't know where you got that from, and it certainly isn't true"

"So then who do ye love?" shaking his arm free, smirking. "That girl?" he said, pointing to Francesca, who was nearing us. She was wearing a big fluffy robe, and punching her fingers at the little device in her hands…phone?... BrownBerry? She had some black stuff around her eyes, which I thought looked quite nice.

I blinked and glared back at Jack. "Oh yeah, of course Jack, because everything you say is right. Because you're _Captain _Jack Sparrow" I spat.

"So then who? asked Jack loudly. "I mean, its pretty damn obvious, when you have that lovey dovey look an ye face all the bloody time."

I just stared at him. Did I look "lovey-dovey"??

"Shut up" I hissed. "They're called friends, Jack." I paused "And I don't look l_ovey dovey_"

"Aye of course" smirked Jack, winking purposefully at me just when Francesca appeared. I hate him. I hate, hate, _hate _him.

**Francesca**

"Hey guys" I smiled. Will was looking at me, sort of with this lost look, and Jack was looking at the ground, but was he…_laughing??_. I wonder why. Men are confusing. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well young William here is-" Jack began. He stopped and coughed very loudly. " –sorry about that- and I were talking about how ravishin' you look in……that …thing" he concluded. Will nodded, smiling

"You …smell nice" he added, glaring at Jack. Jack looked please with himself and attempted to smell himself. I raised my eyes, attempting not to smile. Honestly, Jack is just hilarious. Will scowled, turning back to me. "I meant you"

I laughed. "Thankyou. See that big white box there?" I asked, pointing at the round one with the gigantic Chanel sign across the border.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking incredulous. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm told it's a huge bed sort of thing. I'm supposed to start shooting now but he hasn't arrived yet" I explained impatiently.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Who's this bloke yer shootin'?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'm not _shooting _him Jack_. _And I can't remember his name…umm Jake something." I shrugged.

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Aye…and what may I ask is he and ye going to do over there in the big white bed?" asked Jack. I stared at Jack for a moment and then burst out laughing. I can't believe him sometimes.

"Look like I'm madly in love with him, Jack, if you want to know" I chuckled, folding my arms. Jack just stared back with a very unconvinced look on his face. I didn't know why it even bothered him that much. I rolled my eyes again. He is _so _unbelievable sometimes. Honestly.

"It's my job Jack, I'm supposed to act like di-" I began

"Does ye job always revolve around beds? You could shoot me instead" smirked Jack. I blinked, then didn't know whether to laugh or kick him. So Jack thought I was some sort of a whore, now. I should have known. I don't even care what he thinks anymore.

"Yes. All the time, actually" I said haughtily, turning my back on Jack. Will smiled at me softly and mouthed "Ignore him" I rolled my eyes and left, wondering when we were going to start. What was taking this guy so long?

"When's he coming?" I asked Seth, who was gabbing away into his phone. He looked up, and placed his hand over the phone, really annoyed, and answered.

"He just called in and said his father's in hospital, apparently very sick" he said. "I'm trying to think of what to do, because we're on a tight schedule here, Mr.Testino and crew are all waiting, and I need someone to get in that box with you right now" I kept quiet, not wanting to make him any angrier. I suppose this must be a _very _big deal getting in the box thing.

Mario walked over, with his hi-tech camera in hand. He smiled and asked "Who's your friend?" I snapped my head around, looking over at Jack, with his bandana and dreadlocks, and Will, who at least looked normal. Oh, god did really want to have a conversation about Will and Jack to help him solve the problem?

"Um, oh. They're Amanda's friends from…Port"-I coughed…what was it? -"... Royal…and I thought I'd bring them along, to see and um meet you" I stuttered. Oh _god _what was I saying? To _meet him? _For _Jack _to meet Mario Testino? No way. _No effing way._

He smiled back, nodding. Silence. I cleared my throat "Um, the one on the right is Jack Sparrow, and that's Will Turner…" I squeaked, wishing we could stop. I thanked god that Will's name wasn't "Bear" or "monkey" or something like that. That would suck, I'm mean, who would believe I was telling the truth?? I mean…what if Elizabeth was here? Jack _Sparrow _and Elizabeth _Swan, _and Will…Turner…or maybe…

"Alright. Go ask Mr… Turner to get into hair and makeup, he can shoot with you today. He's a good looking bloke don't ya think?" he winked at me. "Trust you to show up with some almighty handsome men eh Francesca?"… "and I doubt this Jake will be coming, and I don't want to waste your time. How's your mother, by the way? " he asked kindly. I blinked.

"Fine, she's fine… What?"

"Oh Francesca, you're not listening are you. Alright I'll tell him, you get over there" He said, and walked over to Jack and Will.

"Okay" I squeaked. I wanted to scream Will? He's from the goddamn 18th century, how freaked out will he be if you shove him in an illuminating box and start snapping pictures of him when he doesn't even know what going on!! But, I went over to the big box and perched myself inside, waiting. Actually I think it might be quite amusing. If Will agreed, that is. I don't think it'll be easy though, I mean, Will is a blacksmith, right? And he told me that he makes swords and metal-ish stuff…actually once he made this sword that... No wait was it a…cutlass? …

I leaned restlessly against the box, and watched Will follow someone over to hair and makeup with a nervous look on his face. II laughed loudly, picturing Will being smothered with powder from countless gay men in tight jeans.

In a moment, Will came over, and I had to smile. I mean, its not like I haven't seen him shirtless or anything, but he looked really sweet with the whole "I'll suck at this" expression on his face.

"What do I do?" he whispered. I had to laugh at him, really.

"It's fine, really. Okay, um, do you…still love Elizabeth?" I said uncertainly, hoping I wouldn't make him angry by asking, or anything.

Will shrugged, looking distant and weird.

Oh, great what is that? A yes or no? "Um… okay fine. Just pretend that you _are_ still in love with Elizabeth. And she never kissed Jack or anything and right, you're just married and okay, this your honeymoon or something…and just pretend that I'm …Elizabeth- easy?" I asked. This is insane. I must be deluded. How can he pretend I'm Elizabeth??

Will frowned and nodded. "Okay"

"Don't worry, it's just an ad for perfume, not huge…it'll be fine. And, you don't have to be unsure of anything, Mario will tell you what to do…so just listen to him" I assured him. Will nodded again, and looked a little bit more comfortable. Somewhere in front Mario called out to us and said that we were ready to start shooting, so I took off my robe and hoped under the white blanket.

Will took one look at me in my black bra and panties, blinking, and he just stayed there, not doing anything. "Will? I'm Elizabeth Swan. You can't wait to get in this bed, so get in" I hissed, trying not to laugh at him. Will nodded blankly and got in.

"Alright, Mr. Turner all I need you to do is act you want to make love to her, well without actually doing that…, simple. Francesca, I need you on the outside, swap places…that's it…and yeah good, just lean against the side…alright lovely." said the photographer, and Will nodded slowly. He leaned a bit closer to me and just stared at me scared, and stiffly. Actually, I felt sort sorry for him. I mean, they didn't really do this sort of stuff in the 18th century, did they? In fact, I think he might've gone to jail if he saw a woman's chest at all. And also, when I did my first shoot, I wasn't exactly asked to get into bed with a nearly naked guy… I really want to laugh. Like, _really. _But laughing isn't sexy so I concentrate and stare at the camera like I hate it.

After a couple of shots, Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at me, because I was perched against the wall, and, I was quite hot. Why isn't this box air-conditioned?

"Am I doing it right?' he asked worriedly. I had to smile, really, that expression on his face then, with his eyebrows all scrunched up was hilarious and…really cute. I nodded, still smiling.

Thankfully, half an hour and a hundred positions later…it was time for a break. Yessssssss. I bet I was sweating so much my lovely so-called hi-tech make-up's running.

I was chewing slowly on my sandwich, watching Mario and Will talk. Hah. What a cutie. Alright, but I mean, I cant help but want to _hug _him because he's so sweet. And he gives really good hugs. (Actually I know that only because I was a bit sad when I couldn't find my brand new Manolos anywhere and he acted all sad and sarcastically gave me a hug. But it was a good hug 'cos he was all warm smelled nice and- ok. I have to stop this nonsense.

Jack was yakking on about something, next to me, but I wasn't paying that much attention. I was sort of curious of what Will and Mario were talking about.

I looked at him, chewing thoughtfully on Jack's granola bar. But he was too busy talking about himself to notice. I smirked, pinching some of his cake.

Jack glared at me, squinting his eyes. "Have you had _enough _woman?" he growled.

I blinked and snapped my head around to meet Jack's. "What!?" I asked.

"You stole all me food! I'm hungry" he pouted, clearly annoyed.

"oh boo hoo" I snapped. "You were talking all the time anyway so-"

But Jack had started droning on about something, again."…And then there was the time when I……"

"Sorry Jack, I've really got to go, were shooting again soon" I smiled, and I waved and walked away. He's so funny, really. Jacks hilarious. And… I reckon he's sexy. Like, sexier than Johnny Depp. Well who wouldn't? He's the only guy who'd look fantastic with eye makeup.

Oh I _cant believe_ I thought that. In fact, he's the most annoying asshole in this century.

8

"Brilliant…alright all done. Good" said a voice. I snapped my head to the right again, where the photographer looked mildly happy. I frowned, and nodded. How could I have possibly been good when I wasn't even concentrating? Alight, I couldn't help but blush, being this close to Will. I mean, sure I admit that I felt attracted to him, but who wouldn't, I suppose? So it's all normal. Thank god I didn't already have any blush on. Or wait, did I? I sure hope not.

He was so…I don't know. Charming. Is that the word? He looked quite about the same as ex-boyfriend no.million, but yet so…different. Like the perfect Prince Charming, really. I wouldn't have thought he was a blacksmith if I met him on the street, I might think he was the Prince of Wales. Calling me "miss" when we first met, and being so sweet all the time. He doesn't confuse me like Jack. My dad would like him. I wondered what my dad would say if he met Jack. Hmmm.

Once I was dressed, I went over to Will. "Thanks. You were great. So thanks a lot" I smiled, nodding.

"Thankyou" said Will quietly. Quiet. How come he wasn't talking to me? Was he mad at me for some reason? I'm glad Will can't read peoples minds.

**Jack**

Bugger.

BuggerBuggerBuggerBugger.

I watched the whelp and my Cesca, angry. What did the eunuch have that I didn't? Or the other way around, perhaps. I snickered to myself, watching him and Cesca. Wait, was I… jealous? No, of course not. Sure, _I _wanted to be in the box with Francesca in her knickers. She looked bloody fantastic and had kohl around her eyes. I was fixated on her the whole time. The whelp was just like some annoying fly in the way. And he was always _touching _her! Bloody whelp didn't even do it right, and of course _I'd _be much better in a bed with Cesca than him. it wasn't as if _him _being there was going to affect my plan.

But what about Amanda? I feel a tiny bit bad. Oh well. She can know of my plan soon. Later. I smiled, I was certain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! This is a sort of boring in-between chapter that I wrote months ago. And published now! sorry!**

**Will**

"Don't worry just look at me and you'll be fine!" she whispered. "I'm Elizabeth Swan, by the way"

But she wasn't Elizabeth and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I was this close to her- we were both practically naked.

I don't know why in the world it would be hard to _look_ at her. She's beautiful. But in such a strange way…her eyes were so large I wondered if she had trouble blinking and and…I honestly found it difficult not to stare.

The whole thing was over what seemed like a few minutes. I didn't even do much, except stare at her of course.

The odd thing is, I was thinking about Elizabeth less, and less.

* * *

**Amanda**

"You're back!" I heard Francesca say, just as I rang the doorbell. I smiled as she hugged me at the door, and I entered, dropping my handbag and little suitcase. I didn't go back to my place…because…well it's lonely there!. I smirked at Jack, who was sprawled across the big sofa bed, snoring.

"You busy today?" I asked, suddenly thankful that Jack was asleep. Francesca shook her head.

"Not actually today …and …Seth told me you weren't coming to Milan! Why! why, why, _why??"_ she whinged.

I sighed. "I dunno. I just cant really be bothered." I said quietly. She laughed at me. Hmmph. Its coz I only booked one show and you got about thirty! And you didn't even have to try!!

"hey can I borrow a top? This ones all sweaty" I said.

"mmhm"

I made my way to her little closet. (hah…little as my bedroom!) I bet its exploding with stuff she's never seen in her life, and I bet-

I opened the door and sort of was shocked. I mean, it wasn't _messy _messy…or anything…just that it was like someone like Paris Hilton's suitcase(s) exploded in her closet. Except that I don't think Paris has a fluffy dress with a life-size violin on the neckline. Or some _thing_ that resembled a peacock.

It wasn't that she had mounds of clothes everywhere, but all the racks and hangers and shelves were all stuffed. It was just that she never _wore _the clothes on the left side, and on the right side was sutff that she does wear. And there was a section of fancy bags and boxes of things shed never even looked twice at. And I'm not even going to _mention_ her shoes.

"Frannnnnnnn" I yelled, rolling my eyes. She really need to sort this out. Honestly, where did she get all this stuff?

"What" she said from afar, "can't find a top? I have heaps don't worry" She came in and started sorting through racks of clothes, humming to herself. She's going through drawers, shuffling around and …I don't actually know what's she doing. Its amazing that she even has to _look _for something wearable in this- this…jungle

I just started laughing, "Ces, you _really _need to get rid of all this…this _stuff…" _

She frowned, and then rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well I'm _sorry _if I have a better wardrobe than you- I cant help it"

"Donate it- you know, to charity! Anyway all the stuff on the left, you don't even look at!" I said incredulously.

"Well……That's the _special _stuff. You know, for special events and weddings, anniversary's and um…fancy dress party's and stuff…" she explained.

As if. Valentino's already made her dress for his good-bye anniversary party or something. And anyway, who would want to turn up to a fancy dress party dressed as a peacock…jeez.

She shrugged and sighed. "Okay"

Why the hell did she look gloomy? Who would be sad to get rid of a dress with a wire feature decorated with fairy-lights poking out of its neckline?

* * *

**Fran **

So, an hour later, I've sort of cleared out all my unusual tops and pants and skirts. Amanda's labelled these boxes and she's sorting out the stuff I've chosen to ditch, into them. I'm sort of reluctant to part with my dresses. I mean, they _are _dresses!

I pulled out another dress; this one was black silk and two little painted wooden violins on its frilly pink neckline. I remember this. It looked nicer in real life…and I think I might have the matching shoes. Hmm. I might not show those to Amanda.

Amanda caught me looking at it and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ces, that needs to go"

But its so romantic and silky…. "but I might need it…:"

She raised her eyebrows. "Like when??"

I frowned. "well…maybe at like, a-a…violin concert!" I smiled. There.

"You'll just scare the violinist" she laughed. "It needs to go"

"Fine, which box then", I said, a bit disappointed.

"The one that's labelled _what were you thinking?" _she suggested innocently.

I frowned, _Yeh well, she can ask Karl Lagerfeld that cant she… and…_

"Really? 'Cos I was just going to _label _that on Jack" I retorted, looking back at the dress. Amanda looked at me and went bright red. Hah.

* * *

**Amanda **

We went into my room and locked the door. "I really can't believe you did that" she giggled, bouncing my bed. "He's a pirate!!"

"Where's Will?" I asked casually. Francesca raised her eyebrows

"Oh, and he's in my room, reading Vogue or something. I thought you wanted to talk about Jack. You talk about your day and I'll talk about mine."

I laughed. "Vogue? Will's reading that? Whatever. Is he reading the one where you're on the cover?, which means, every second one there ever is?"

She rolled her eyes briefly. "I don't know. Don't you reckon he's bored stuck here? And he can't even drive. Hey maybe I should teach him!"

I laughed loudly. "You? No way"

How about you kissed Jack?" she retorted

"Yeh. I did." I paused. "I don't know why!!" I said, helpless.

"Well…_What were you thinking_" she said dramatically, then laughed. I glared at her, shut my eyes.

"This is _not _funny!" I protested.

"You're right. Serious issue" she reminded herself.

"Oh Ces! I'm so stupid" I wailed.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Typical.

"Yes, obviously. Say something helpful will you?" I groaned.

"Well…did he kiss you back?" she asked this time.

I nodded. "But _of course _he would…I mean…he's-he's Jack Sparrow! He'd kiss _you _back if you did! He'd even hook up with my mum, I bet you" I muttered.

Francesca studied me and then laughed. "You're right. But you still like him, right? So, you have to talk to him, stop avoiding him!" she said.

"But I don't know what to say! I can't think when I'm around him, Ces!" I said frustrated. "but it doesn't matter, I mean…well…I met this really nice guy in Fiji! And he's totally awesome……except he lives in …Fiji………" I trailed off. To be honest, I've only ever had one serious relationship before. For two years, I dated this guy called Daniel Simmons and I was in love with him the whole time…but he decided to break up with me because he decided he didn't like me anymore. Actually that's not entirely true. He said he couldn't "wait" for me any longer. (nastyassholewankningstupidbastard)

"Oh Amanda! Tell him your feelings, and if he doesn't like you back then he's an asshole!" she exclaimed. See, this is why I adore her. Who else would say that a guy is an asshole if they didn't like me? Exactly. She even phoned up Dan and called him a useless hideous fuckwit right after I told her he ditched me. And then ranted on for a few more minutes…_? Why? Because she wouldn't have sex with you? Well who'd wanna have sex with you and your abnormally small dick?" _and something about _"Revolting chest hair_" and_ "rank breath" _(all not true)

But _Jack??? _God, what is wrong with me? He's a _pirate! A pirate!!_ I groaned at the thought of telling Jack my feelings. I didn't even know my feelings!

"But" I said, my heart beating fast. "He's Jack _Sparrow_, Ces! He doesn't exactly have a good reputation with women!" I grunted.

She paused. "I know. But just talk to him first, say what you want, and if he doesn't like you back, then stuff him!" she said, picking at the embroidery on the blanket.

I sighed. "I _can not_ believe I-I can't just get over him. Why do I even like him?" I asked myself. Did I say it aloud?

"'cause he's an unbelievingly sexy pirate, just what you need, Amanda. Someone adventurous like Jack. I mean, it's hard to see you two together, but I can see it." oh god. I bet she's picturing us having a picnic or something.

"Talk to him. Just do it for me, please?" she asked, pouting. I scowled, nodding. I want to yell "_TALK to him? What the hell??" _

She smiled. "Yipee! Oh god, it's like we're 14 again!" she jumped off the bed and smiled, opening the door for me and extending her arm comically, pointing it to Jacks sleeping form. She ushered me out. I frowned.

"Now?" I hissed. "I can't do it now!" But Francesca had already gone back in my room and locked the door, probably laughing and thinking this thing is hilarious. Before I could demand to be let in, or escape, I heard Jack say.

"Can't do what, luv?"

I groaned inwardly.

"Nothing" I tried to say casually but as if that ever works for me. Nothing ever works for me.

"Aye, ye can't do nothing, but what can ye do?" he asked, stretching like a cat. Jack got up and walked over to me. Oh, great. Just great! And did he just _have _to look so sexy in the morning? Bloody hell. I felt cursed. He's a witch, I'm sure. Wait no, a wizard.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I squeaked, already going red. Bloody hell!!!! Now I'd started there was no way I was going back.

"Aye ye can, luv" he said, looking at me. Why did he have to look at me? I can't think when he does that, why can't he just go to the kitchen and make breakfast instead? Stupid wizard.

"Um" I gulped. "I …I um……I'm sorry for uhh…kissing you. I didn't mean to, and yeah. I'm sorry" There. Okay, not exactly what Francesca said for me to say, but I can just tell her my voice slipped.

Jack didn't even answer, he grinned. I wonder if he could hear my heart beating.

"Well. I just- I mean" I stopped. How that _hell _do I say this? _I'm in love with you?_ No way. I didn't know that. _I have a lot of weird, unexplainable feelings towards you, Jack" _oh gosh. This is incredible.

"Yeh." I finally blurted.

"Wot?" he said. I sighed. No way was I saying "I really like you Jack" Nup. No way. I hate this guy. I actually do.

"Um " I said calmly. I noticed Jack, he walked right up to me, staring at me with those eyes. He has really nice eyes. I was trying to think of what to say when-

I felt Jack kissing me again. It felt so nice, that I wasn't complaining. For a while, and then I realised how stupid I was to let him. Why does he have to be so complicating?? Asshole.

"I need to go" I said. Jack looked at me, as if studying me. "And I'm sorry"

* * *

**Francesca**

"I didn't actually say thankyou for shooting with me the other day…so yeah. Thanks!" I said while making up my bed. Today a had a bunch of phone interviews in the morning, and in the afternoon a La Perla show and later on and a shoot for _Elle. _Thank god its Friday because I can sleep in tomorrow.

Will frowned. He has a cute frown...really! Cuter than Orlando's, even. "_shooting _with you?"

"Um yeah. You know" I paused. "That's what its called, I guess…"

He laughed. "Right then. Well its ok, because you _did _thank me, remember?"

"I did?" oh, right. Actually now that I think about it, I did.

He nodded. "It was really fun" he said almost inaudibly. Hah. As if. He probably thought the whole thing was ridiculous, and I wouldn't blame him.

"You mean that?" I laughed. "Well. You never know, you might become really famous now!"

"Famous? Me?" he laughed.

"Well. I think you need like…a job. You and Jack." I said slowly. "You know, you can't just stay in this house _all day,_ you'll get bored. And I'll be out all the time. I mean, later next month I really will be out and you know- I was hoping you guys wouldn't burn the whole building down" I smiled and looked at him.

"I mean, I don't know if there's anything such as blacksmithering nowadays but…" I paused when Will let out a huge laugh. Even his _laugh _was the same.

I stared. "What?" I frowned.

"It's blacksmithery" he said softly. Oh.

"Blacksmithery" I repeated, nodding slowly.

"I'll show you something" Will said. He pulled out a little carved knife (I think he calls it's a cutlass) with little intricate details along the blade. I looked in fascination-

"You _made _this?" I asked disbelievingly.

He smiled and nodded. "Well, I don't use it often-"

I giggled, grabbing the little knife and studying it closely.

"-but I need it, in case I might need it" he finished.

"Its wonderful" I breathed, still in shock that he actually _made _this thing.

"Thanks" he said. "You can have it if you like... I mean, you know. Just to keep" He smiled, handing me the little pouch thing to put it in.

"Really?" I asked. "Well- why?"

He looked at me, "Well, I really don't need it anymore…you can keep it" he laughed, putting the little knife into its case and handing it to me. I smiled.

"well- Thanks"

"No problem" he grinned. "What were we talking about before- Blacksmithering right?" he said, squinting confusedly.

"Hey!" I frowned, but couldn't help smiling. "Sorry" said Will, grinning at me. I thought for a while.

"Well. I don't think there are blacksmithery's anymore, so I mean…um" I paused, wondering what the hell he was going to do if there was no such thing as blacksmiths anymore. Blacksmithery, whatever.


End file.
